Más que una linda historia de amor
by Tamy White
Summary: "De pie sobre la cubierta del barco, recostada sobre la baranda con mis 2 manos sujetando mi rostro, mirando hacia el ancho mar" Así es como comienza, les gustaría ver como se desarrolla! estan coordialmente invitad@s a seguir mi historia.
1. cp1 El primer encuentro

**Capitulo 1 : El primer encuentro.**

_ De pie sobre la cubierta del barco, recostada sobre la baranda con mis 2 manos sujetando mi rostro, mirando hacia el ancho mar, viendo como la bahía de Nueva York se alejaba cada vez más, no podía evitar que los suspiros se me salieran sin parar, dejar atrás a los niños del hogar de pony, de verdad me ponía muy triste, ya me creía toda una maestra,y el señor Cartwright OH como siento no haberme despedido de él, y los niños estaban tan contentos, pero llegó George con las ordenes del tío abuelo, para internarme en Londres en aquel colegio que desconozco para aprender a ser una dama, y no avergonzar el buen nombre de los Andley. si no hubiese sido por la insistencia de la hermana maría y de la señorita pony, me hicieron ver de lo afortunada que soy de que mi familia adoptiva quiera educarme...además, que podría encontrarme con Archie y Stear, espero que todo sea para bien y si el tío abuelo William lo quería así! que yo fuese una dama, que me educara como tal! tendrá que ser como él quiere, ha sido tan bueno conmigo, adoptarme, educarme, yo...yo no puedo defraudarlo. Siento como la brisa marina choca con mi cara, casi casi como la brisa que me toca cuando estoy arriba del padre árbol, y eso me tranquiliza tanto...Vamos Candice toma un poco de aire...inhala exhala...esooo muy bien...siiii creo que esto es para mejor...si tan solo Anthony estuviera esperándome junto a los chicos en el Real Colegio San Pablo...una pequeña lagrima se asoma por mis ojos...pero no voy a llorar eh! yo sé que me estás cuidando desde donde estés_...ohh por dios! Clin! donde se ha metido! estaba justo a mi lado al momento de abordar! por estar sumida en mis pensamientos me olvidé de él! Clinnnn Clinnn!

- Señorita Candy! señorita...

- Si George, que sucede, estoy ocupada. has visto a Clin?

- si señorita, está en su camarote esperándola, le sugiero que entre

está muy helado acá afuera, no quisiera que usted se enfermara...

- esta bien George voy de inmediato tampoco quiero agarrar un catarro

no se vería bien si llegara enferma al nuevo colegio. no crees George?

- claro que si señorita, además el abuelo William me pidió encarecidamente

que la entregara sana y salva en las puertas del colegio.

Candy ya en su camarote recostada sobre su cama, rodaba de un lado para otro, no estaba acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, y pensar que sería una semana abordo del transatlántico, 7 días enteros sobre el mar...sin mucho que hacer, ni árboles para trepar, ni praderas para correr, ni los amados hermanitos del hogar para jugar...mientras se paseaba anteriormente por la cubierta del barco, no diviso niños ni gente de su edad para poder socializar mientras duraba el viaje hasta Londres...Candy pensaba que aburridooo todo! no quería ni pensar en como sería el tal Real colegio San Pablo.

- Hey clin! psss, hey ven acá amiguito, se te ocurre algo que podamos

hacer para divertirnos?

Clin subía y bajaba su cabeza y sacudía sus manitos...

- Ya veo, tampoco se te ocurre nada...mmm

de un brinco saltó de la cama, clin la miraba extrañado sentado sobre la almohada.

- pero que niño tan malvadoo clin! mira lo sucio que estas! quieres que Archie y Stear

te vean así! te daré un baño...siii eso es lo que haré.

Clin adivinando la travesura que se le había ocurrido a candy de un salto bajó de la cama y comenzó a correr por el camarote.

- ven acá amiguito, ven clin, no te haré daño...

de un salto Candy casi logra atrapar la escurridizo mapache, pero este se le escabulló de las manos.

- ven acá! te lo ordeno! malcriado!

Justo en ese instante George hace entrada al camarote para avisarle a Candy que se preparara para el almuerzo que sería en un par de horas más, momento que clin aprovecho para salir de la habitación, sin escuchar lo que George tenía que decir, la pequeña salio tras el animalito travieso, corriendo por el pasillo hacia la cubierta principal, clin pasaba por arriba de la gente escapando de la rubia que no traía mucho aspecto amistoso, ya que la travesura se convirtió en una afrenta personal.

- Clin detente de inmediato! deja de correr! ohh clin!

Candy sin darse cuenta corría como una loca por la cubierta del barco, sin tomar en cuenta que había gente paseando por el lugar, su meta, conseguir atrapar al escurridizo mapache, ya ni se acordaba porque lo perseguía, pero de que tenia que atraparlo lo tenia que hacer, tan empecinada estaba la muchachita que no se dio cuenta cuando por su arrebato chocó con un muchacho que estaba reposando junto al barandal, la fuerza que traía la rubia en su carrera fue suficiente para remecer completo al chico y el tomandola por los brazos tambalearon al borde de la baranda, casi casi cayeron al mar, pero el joven que era mas corpulento pudo aguantar el golpe y no caer junto a ella por la borda

- Que haces muchacha torpe! casi me botas del barco! y tu hubieses venido conmigo!

no te das cuenta que estas abordo de un barco y no en un potrero niñita estupida!

Candy, escondió el rostro, no quería mirar de vergüenza al tipo que había empujado tan bruscamente...solo atinó a decir:

- yo...yo lo siento señor...no era mi intención yo solo quer...

- mejor calla...no me interesa escuchar tus disculpas niña boba, y mejor que andar pidiendo disculpas

es que te comportes como una señorita y no andes corriendo por la cubierta como una loca!

Candice se sintió profundamente ofendida, ella estaba ofreciendo una disculpa desde el fondo de su ser, completamente arrepentida y avergonzada, pero ese tipo era un gañán un reverendo idiota! levantando sus ojos para ver el rostro de aquel patán...se encontró con un muchacho que por lo menos no le pasaba por un par de años, claro mas alto que ella, pero a fin de cuentas un simple mozalbete, llevaba una boina en su cabeza y una bufanda que cubría su boca y nariz, era verdad que hacía frío, estaban a unos días del año nuevo, pero era casi medio día, que exagerado era aquel muchacho o acaso un friolento de verdad...se rió para sus adentros la pequeña...pero después miró con detenimiento su mirada, un azul muy profundo con pinceladas de verde alrededor, unos ojos profundos que la miraban con rabia! con demasiada a decir verdad!

- Cierra la boca mocosa o te entrará una mosca...jajajajaja

- a quien le dices mocosa! tu arrogante y petulante! que no eres capaz de aceptar como

un caballero mis disculpas.

- tus disculpas! JA déja que me ria...pero bueno, para que veas que soy un caballero

acepto tus disculpas, pero si prometes no andar corriendo por ahí como una enajenada mental

- que yo que! mocoso engreído!

- loca de patio!

Candy se lanzó contra el muchacho para golpearlo con su puño, pero esté era mas hábil y adivinó su jugada, con rapidez se movió hacia un lado y la rubia encolerizada pasó de largo hacia la baranda del barco y quedó con medio cuerpo fuera colgando, rápidamente el joven en un movimiento frío la agarró de la cintura para que no fuera a caer del barco, la rubia abrió sus ojos como un par de platos al sentir la mano de aquel rufián sosteniendola por la cintura, como si le quemara.

- Que estas haciendo tonto aprovechado! suéltame o llamo al guardia marina!

- sus deseos son ordenes mi lady!

soltó a Candy pero solo un poco, solo para que sintiera que estaba cayendo otra vez

- ahhhh! que haces brutooo, ayúdameee! que me caigo del barco

- ehh no escucho el POR FAVOR!

- por favor, por favor! te lo ruego!

De nuevo con solo un poco de esfuerzo y con un solo tirón trajo de nuevo a Candy hacia la cubierta, pero en el tira y afloja con la rubia hiperquinetica, con un trastabillón de ella, se pegó a su cuerpo dándole siempre la espalda, y la mano de el seguía sujetando su cintura, aquel contacto hizo que la chica se ruborizara. mientras el quedó con el pelo de ella sobre su nariz, y aspiró el dulce olor que emanaba de ella...el pensó es una mezcla de rosas, fresas y caramelo, cerro los ojos y sonrió.

- ejem! te molestaría soltarme muchachito...tu cercanía me incomoda.

- jajajajaja que engreída eres mocosa insolente! te salvo la vida y así me agradeces!

- mejor me dejaba caer que agradecerte algo a ti idiota!

- muy bien será como diga su majestad, yo ya me aburrí de tanta estupidez, creo que ya

me duele la cabeza...así que con su permiso señorita loca de patio me retiro

- Pues vete al carajo! y ojala se te parta en 2.

- gracias por sus buenos deseos mi lady...adiós.

- que te parta un rayo!

- será el sereno, pero de que me debes una me la debes chiquilla atolondrada jajaja

- ya veras...

George aparece por el pasillo viendo a Candy discutir con un chico que ya le daba la espalda, la rubia levantaba sus pies y agitaba sus manos en el aire gritándole cantidad de improperios a aquel desconocido, la pequeña heredera estaba furia echaba chispas por los ojos, que se había creído ese cretino...

- señorita candice, será mejor que vaya a su camarote y se arregle para el almuerzo

solo faltan 30 minutos

- oh George lo había olvidado!

- no se preocupe señorita la doncella que la va a acompañar en este viaje la esta esperando.

- doncella?

- si, ella se encargará de asistirla mientras viajamos hasta que lleguemos a Londres. usted

sabe que hay cosas en que yo no puedo ayudarla señorita Candice.

- ohh sii lo siento George pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas

- Pero ya se acostumbrará, tranquila.

- Eso espero George, eso espero...

Con un suspiro Candy comenzó a caminar junto su encargado y suplente tutor por llamarlo de alguna manera, hacia el camarote, el la observaba atento, veía que Candy aún estaba un poco exaltada, y se aventuró a preguntar

- señorita, le puedo hacer una pregunta?

- si, como no, que pasa?

- no crea que la espío señorita Candice, pero quien era aquel joven

con el que discutía acaloradamente hace un rato?

- ahhh ese estupido patán...(resopló)

- jajaja si usted lo dice...

- George me creerías que no le pregunté su nombre

- como así señorita?

- así, discutí con el no se cuanto rato...y nunca le pregunté su nombre...ni el a mi...

- me sorprende señorita...de la manera que discutían, yo pensé que ya se conocían.

- Dios me libre George...tipos como ese los quiero fuera de mi vida, ya me basta

con Neal y Elisa

Haciendo la señal de la cruz, Candy le arrancó una buena carcajada a George y finalmente rieron juntos hasta que la dejó en su camarote...

- bueno señorita Candice, tendremos muchos días para que me cuente como fue el incidente

con aquel joven.

- si George ahora no quiero, de solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre!

- nos vemos en el comedor señorita.

- nos vemos en el comedor George.

Cuando entró en el camarote, la doncella estaba de pie esperándola ansiosa por presentarse.

- buenas tardes señorita Candice, yo soy Hellen su mucama personal y estoy

a su servicio.

- buenas tardes Hellen mucho gusto, pero te pido un favor, solo llámame Candy.- y le guiñó el ojo.

- oh no señorita yo no podría cometer tal atrevimiento, ya el señor George me contó que usted

es la hija del señor Andley y su heredera.- agachando su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

- no seas tontita Hellen, es que no me acostumbro a esta vida, para mí es muy raro tener una

doncella ocupándose de mí, tantos vestidos nuevos en mi maleta y ni que decir aquel colegio

al que estoy obligada a asistir...yo soy así tan simple como me vez soy simplemente Candy.

- esta bien señorita, señorita Candy esta mejor así?

- bueno lo que tu digas Hellen.- resopló y se tiró de espaldas a la cama.

- señorita porque mejor no se levanta y va al baño para comenzar a cambiarle su ropa para el almuerzo

que George no tarda en venir por usted para bajar al comedor.

- oh sí, por supuesto, que cabeza la mía...vamos Hellen no puedo demorar más-.

Así Candy rápidamente se aseó y cambio el vestido rojo que traía al abordar el Mauritania aquella mañana. Con cuidado Hellen quitó el sombrero que traía la pequeña sobre su cabeza, peinó sus delicados cabellos rubios y puso una cinta azul marino para sostener su pelo sin tomarlo, para que cayera libre sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo no se fuera a su rostro. Con mucho cuidado la hizo calzar un vestido de media ocasión también en azul marino, elegante pero al mismo tiempo no muy ostentoso, así era como le gustaba a Candy.

Y así fue como pasó el almuerzo en compañía de George tranquilamente si sobre saltos, aunque no sabía por qué miraba a todos lados como queriendo reconocer a alguien, en ese momento su acompañante la sacó de su búsqueda sin sentido.

- señorita, busca a alguien en particular?

- ehh no George, a nadie .- mentía quería ver si aquel pesado estaba en el salón almorzando.

- muy bien señorita era solo curiosidad, y si ya terminó de comer, le sugiero que valla

a su camarote a descansar, y le lleve algo de comer a su amigo clin

- verdad George, clin, debe estar muerto de hambre.- tomó una servilleta y comenzó a poner algunos alimentos

para agasajar a su amiguito incondicional.-

- la acompaño a su camarote señorita, y le ruego me obedezca y descanse un rato, el clima ya está muy frío

será mejor que se recueste y no salga a cubierta hasta mañana. Lo hará?

- si George, no te preocupes, te haré caso y me quedaré en mi camarote. lo prometo! .- con sus dedos cruzados

en su espalda sacó la lengua y salio corriendo hacia su camarote.-

Ohh niña traviesa, susurro George y sonrió para él, ojala nunca cambies querida Candice.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic, también espero que perdonen si es que tengo alguna falta gramatical u ortográfica, aun que me preocupé de revisarla con un corrector, no soy escritora pero me di el empujón al leer tantas deliciosas obras escritas en esta pagina y me dije porque no he de hacerlo yo, si el final de la verdadera historia de Candy me dejó con tal sabor amargo hasta estos días, como verán mi preferido es el querido Terrence, y espero no defraudarlas. Hace unos días se me ocurrió que hubiese pasado si estos 2 se encontraban durante el viaje a Londres y desde ahí comenzara aquella historia de amor, quiero arreglar cada uno de los errores que este par de cabezas huecas cometió, para que así terminen juntos de una vez, no por eso tiene que ser menos dramática ni menos interesante, me encanta el Terry audaz testarudo y aveces insolente y agresivo...también pienso ponerle harto Lemon a esta historia ajajá yo sé que a muchas les gustará.

muy bien espero que me dejen muchos reviews, con sus felicitaciones criticas constructivas (ojo con eso ;) e ideas también...me encantaría hacerlas participes de esta gran aventura que comienzo yo como escritora y mi querida Candy mi amado Terry como los héroes de esta historia.

besos y abrazos por montones desde chile con amor kisses.

P.d. : Este capítulo es corto, para ver si tengo enganche con ustedes, de acá en adelante, trataré de hacerlos más extensos.

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction salido de mi imaginación tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	2. cp2 una serie de encuentros afortunados

**Capitulo 2 : una serie de encuentro afortunados.**

Así fue como Candy, se retiró hacia su camarote, pero algo le carcomía por dentro, ella misma se cuestionaba ¿Por qué esos ojos azules se le venían a la mente en cuanto cerraba sus ojos? Un suspiro largo se escapó por su boca, casi sin poder retenerlo.- Tonta cabeza hueca! Si ese tipo es un verdadero rufián.- Se reprendía para así misma. - ¿Pero porqué no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza? .- Se retorcía en su cama.

Mientras Hellen entraba a su habitación, y miraba como la rubia hablaba sola y golpeaba el colchón con sus puños. - En que pensará la señorita?- Se preguntaba la Doncella.-

- Señorita Candy, disculpe que la moleste pero quería preguntarle si quiere tomar el té en el salón o acá en su camarote.

- Oh Hellen no escuché que entraste...perdón por ignorarte yo no quería.

- Tranquila señorita no se preocupe, yo solo venia a saber si quiere el té acá o va directo al salón comedor.

- Yo Hellen prefiero tomarlo acá si no es mucha la molestia.

- Como usted guste, mandaré a que se lo sirvan.

- Gracias Hellen, por mientras trataré de escribir una carta para la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

Candy se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al escritorio que tenía en frente, saco una hoja y una pluma para comenzar pero no se le ocurría nada que escribir...cuando al fin pudo juntar unas pocas lineas, tomó el papel, lo arrugó y lo tiró sobre el escritorio. -Es que realmente no me puedo concentrar!- Décia con impotencia. Mientras clin abría un ojo, ya que se encontraba dormido en su canasto, dispuesto al lado de la cama de Candy.

- Oh clin, lo siento te desperté pequeño dormilón Yo no quería molestarte. Pero anda sigue durmiendo yo saldré a dar una vuelta, me siento un poco ahogada acá tanto rato sin hacer nada.

Clin haciendo caso a las palabras de su dueña, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a dormir, Candy tomó su abrigo y una bufanda color rosa y salio de su camarote, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de George después del almuerzo, caminó por el pasillo buscando la salida hacia la cubierta del barco para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, pero en su camino vio la puerta de un camarote entre abierta y desde ahí salia una nube de humo, abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y una gota de sudor bajó por su frente. pensó : - UN INCENDIO!- ABORDO DEL BARCO! QUE HORROR MORIREMOS TODOS!- Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hacia la puerta y empujó con gran fuerza al entrar no vio a nadie solo alguien que estaba sentado en una gran silla de descanso dándole la espalda a la puerta...Candy estaba tiritando del susto y jadeaba con su respiración entrecortada le grito a aquella persona que le daba la espalda...ciertamente pensó debe estar inconsciente por el humo, aunque también se preguntó al mirar alrededor donde estaba el fuego? Que no lo veía por ninguna parte, pero eso no iba al caso debía sacar a aquella persona antes que muriera asfixiada, -SEÑOR, NO SE PREOCUPE HE VENIDO A SALVARLO, YO LO SACARÉ DE AQUÍ! Le gritó...más grande fue su sorpresa cuando la silla giró y un joven con la pierna cruzada moría de la risa al borde de ahogarse con su propia saliva...- Yo sabia que estabas loca pequeña...pero esto pasó los limites...salvarme de que según tú? Acaso se hunde el barco y nadie me trajo un salvavidas? .- La risa de aquel mozalbete inundaba la habitación...y Candy roja de furia y porque no decirlo vergüenza también le gritó : - YO VI HUMO SALIENDO DE ESTE CAMAROTE...PENSÉ QUE ALGUIEN SE INCENDIABA, YO SOLO QUERÍA AYUDAR! ESTÚPIDO ARROGANTE Y PATÁN!-

- Oh Dios mió, llegó mi salvadora...jajajaja...no me hagas reír pequeña insolente.

- Veo que eres incorregible! Te burlas de mi?

- Y porque te enojas pequeña, tú entraste en mi camarote casi botando la puerta y gritando como una energúmena

Como no quieres que me ría de ti...si hubieses visto tu cara...jajajajaja y yo que pensaba que este viaje sería aburrido.

- Yo no soy tu bufón grandísimo idiota! Si quieres uno mírate en un espejo.- Candy hizo un puchero y se giró sobre sus talones en forma de desprecio.

- Eres muy graciosa pequeña loquilla...yo creo que te hace falta una camisa de fuerzas y que te amarren en tu camarote jajajaja...ya me duele la mandíbula de tanto reír

- ugggg rufián! - La rubia se dio una vuelta y vio la cama de aquel mequetrefe y tomó la almohada y se la tiró acertando justo en su rostro.

- Así que esas tenemos! De acá no saldrás sin recibir tu merecido pequeña insolente!

El joven se levantó de la silla tan rápido que Candy no pudo reaccionar, el de 2 zancadas cruzo la habitación y cerró la puerta del camarote para que la rubia no pudiera arrancar de su castigo...ella retrocedió maldiciendo la torpeza que había cometido, ahora no sabía lo que aquel muchacho haría con ella, pero más no vio coraje en los ojos de él, más bien esos zafiros brillaban pero con un brillo juguetón. así que no temió solo trató de alejarse al no saber que pillada le haría...

- Ven acá pequeña traviesa, que esta me las pagas.

- A sí? y tú crees que voy a ir para que me pegues.

- Y quien te dijo que yo te quiero pegar? - Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa de medio lado hizo que Candy se estremeciera.

- Entonces que piensas hacer cochino desgenerado! - Gritó Candy y un gesto de horror cruzó por su cara.

- jajajaja veo que tu mente vuela pequeña, pero no seas tan presumida...a mí no me gustan las mocosas y menos tan locas e histéricas como tú! - El rió de buena gana.

- Entonces, abre la puerta y dejame salir!

- Muy bien señorita...yo abro la puerta y lentamente retrocedo para que salgas...pero corre! Que si me arrepiento te doy una zurra! .- le guiñó el ojo.

- pero...pero...abre la puerta! O grito que me secuestraste malcriado!

- Bueno bueno a la cuenta de 3...

- Muy bien...

- 1

- 2

- 3...

Candy corrió hacia la puerta pero él con su pie cerró la puerta otra vez de un golpe, Candy se quedó quieta como una estatua. un frío comenzó a correrle por la columna vertebral de abajo hacia arriba...mientras el se paseaba como un león asechando su presa, viendo el temor de ella en sus ojos y como le tiritaban las piernas de miedo, él sonreía para sus adentros y pensaba, de verdad esta chiquilla no está para nada mal...seguía su

paseo, - tiene miedo, y mucho, lo veo en el temblor de sus piernas, y sus verdes ojos están cubiertos con una fina capa de lagrimas a punto de estallar... porque me siento así? Desde que la vi esta mañana esas esmeraldas se fijaron en mi mente...- Candy no sabia porque aquel la miraba Y se paseaba y la rondaba en silencio...que estaba pensando aquel muchacho...que castigo le tenia preparado...

Cerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos, trató de calmar el temblor de sus piernas, y en un instinto movió sus piernas para poder correr hacia la puerta, alcanzó a llegar y tomar la perilla, pero el joven la logró alcanzar y con su manó empujó la puerta otra vez para que ella no la pudiera abrir y así quedaron el parado detrás de ella, pasando su brazo por sobre su hombro obstaculizándole la salida... Candy en modo de suplica agachando su cabeza y en un susurro le dijo.

- Por favor señor déjeme ir...ya aprendí la lección.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos al notar la suplica y el temor de aquella muchacha asustada, pero sus sentidos estaban embriagados con aquel olor que emanaba de ella, ese dulce perfume que había catado esa misma mañana en la cubierta del barco, rosas quizás...mezclado con

fresas y caramelo...que exquisita combinación...con la mano libre que tenia hozó tomar un mechón del cabello de Candy y se lo llevó a su nariz, para poder oler su perfume. Ella al sentir tal atrevimiento se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él, así cara a cara, a pocos centímetros...sus ojos se encontraron, zafiro y esmeralda uno contra otro...mas la mirada del chico no le provocó miedo, al contrario se calmó, él cerró sus ojos y con su mano acaricio el rostro de la chica...y los 2 sintieron en ese contacto como si una descarga eléctrica corriera por sus cuerpos... y él le dijo: -te acuerdas que me debes una pequeña cuando te salvé de no caer del barco esta mañana?- Candy abrió la boca, aquel patán de la mañana ahora era el mismo patán del supuesto incendio! y esos ojos azules eran los mismos que esta mañana había visto y no salían de su mente! En resumidas cuentas si era él!

- Así que tuuuu...eres el mismo mocoso malcriado de esta mañana?

- Sí y tú eres la misma pequeña enajenada de esta mañana, a la cual por cierto le salvé la vida o ya lo olvidaste? - Con su voz ronca y varonil en un tono meloso.-

- Puedes dejar de tocar mi rostro...y mañana arreglaré que le envíen una canasta de frutas por su gran acto heroico señor...?

- Terrence...Terrence Grandchester...a sus ordenes mi lady.

- Muy bien señor Terrence...ahora me deja ir?

saliendo de su letargo el joven miró hacia un lado y dio media vuelta, en un giro total se puso casi indiferente, pasando del estado bucólico a la total indiferencia. Cosa que Candy también notó, de casi estar a punto de besarla y con total galantería...a pasar a un estado de indiferencia total, y volviendo a su silla que giraba se sentó giró de medio lado, tomó otro cigarrillo lo encendió y le dijo:

- Muy bien señoritaaa ...?

- Señorita Candice White Andley - casi con un respingo y portable orgullo mencionó su nombre...

- Entonces señorita Candice...puedo llamarle Candy? y le guiño un ojo...

- para usted soy Candice señor Terrence - cargando la voz en el nombre de él.-

- pfff que fastidio con usted "Candy" y ya puede retirarse...a menos que ahora no quiera y se quede a hacerme un poco de compañía - diciendo esto con un poco de picardía y sonriendo de lado.

- Oh no! Antes me tiró por la borda señor Terrence!

- Terry para ti, suena mejor - guiñándole nuevamente un ojo.- Además si tu hicieras esa locura te salvaría nuevamente, y ya serán 2 favores a mi haber.-

- Grrrrr! Que rabia! Sencillamente no se puede con usted "Terrence" es un soberano idiota, malcriado, estúpido y patán!

- Si ya terminaste de insultarme pequeña insana mental puedes retirarte pero YA!

Sin pensarlo 2 veces después de ese grito la rubia abrió la puerta y corrió hacia su camarote, antes que aquel saliera en su búsqueda para uno hacerla pagar por su osadía de entrar a su camarote o peor, el favor por haberla salvado de caer al mar...cuando por fin entró en su habitación , se sentó en la cama y se sacó las botas, el abrigo y la bufanda...y sin saber porque comenzó a reír a carcajadas recordando lo que había pasado en el camarote de Terrence o Terry, pero su risa paró cuando recordó lo cerca que estuvo de él cuando la acorraló en la puerta, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, volvió a sentir como su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho, y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago...se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama, y se preguntó que significaban esas sensaciones que no había sentido antes...bueno cuando estaba con Anthony sentía algo parecido, pero no se comparaba a esto, si quizás era a 100 ahora era a 1000! Dio un largo suspiro, y pensó que podía cautivarla tanto de ese gran estúpido! Movía su cabeza sobre la almohada en señal de negación...se sentó de un golpe en la cama y dijo que estoy pensando! Esas mariposas son de hambre seguramente! si eso es...y el corazón? Pues bueno, tremendo susto que aquel le dio...pensando que quizás le diera unos buenos coscorrones...rió para sí y dijo si eso debe ser.

Mientras tanto, Terry seguía sentado en su cómoda silla recordando aquel intempestivo arremetimiento de aquella rubia en su camarote se sonreía, mientras aspiraba nuevamente su cigarrillo, que cómica era aquella chiquilla, además de encantadora, cuando se enojaba le parecía más atractiva, Cuantos años tendría? Quizás 15? O tal vez unos 14? por sus incipientes curvas femeninas que había alcanzado a distinguir podía más o menos saber la edad del rubio torbellino...oh Candy tu nombre tan bien puesto...tu dulce olor, y en tus verdes pupilas se ve que eres puro dulzor, pensaba mientras apagaba la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero...Pero en que esto pensando! Sacudía su cabeza...aquella muchacha había despertado algo en él. no sabia que...pero tendría que descubrirlo, más tenia que agradecer que aquella niña lo había sacado de la terrible tristeza que traía...y con solo recordar porque estaba triste volvió aquella melancolía...creo que bajaré al bar para pedir un trago...maldita Eleonor! maldito Duque! bendita aparición rubia que aminoraste mi dolor y me hiciste reír otra vez como no lo había hecho en años. Una lágrima Rodo por su mejilla, se levantó tomó su abrigo, su bufanda y su boina y salio de aquel camarote para ir a beber y olvidar sus penurias.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al otro día por la mañana, Hellen entró al camarote de Candy para despertarla y ayudarle a darse un baño y ponerse la ropa, ya que George la estaba esperando en el comedor para tomar el desayuno, pero la dormilona de Candy no quería despertar, le pedía 5 minutitos más y otros más y otros más...

- Señorita Candice, por favor, levántese ya, que George la está esperando hace una hora para desayunar.

- Hellen un rato más...siiii

-No! vamos vamos señorita que el día está precioso! para que salga a dar una vuelta a cubierta...

- Está bien! allá voy - de un salto salio de la cama...y se fue tarareando hasta el baño.-

- Señorita hoy está de buen animo por lo que veo - decía Hellen con una sonrisa en los labios.-

- Ideas tuyas - gritaba Candy desde la ducha y seguía tarareando una melodía.-

Así fue como bajó al comedor donde George se encontraba leyendo el periódico, lo movió un poco para ver que ella venia entrando al comedor muy alegre casi se podría decir que venia bailando.

-Buenos días George! - casi fue un grito.-

-Buenos días señorita, como amaneció el día de hoy?

-Muy bien gracias! tengo mucha hambre! me comería un león! jijiji - mientras sonreía y sacaba la lengua.-

-Excelente, porque ordené que trajeran de todo un poco de lo que tenía el menú del desayuno, espero que le guste.

-Claro que siii...

Así vino el mozo y trajo una bandeja con tapa de plata muy grande, al descubrirla de verdad traía de todo...huevos revueltos, tocino frito, hotcakes,pastelitos de todos sabores, pequeños panes de diferentes clases, leche, jugo de naranjas, etc. A Candy le brillaban los ojos al ver tantas cosas ricas para comer.

- Y esto es todo para mi George?

- Todo, además de estas 2 cartas que me acaban de entregar, un barco de correspondencias pasó y tenía unos encargos para el Mauritania, así que hoy me los entregaron, son de Inglaterra, una de sus primos Stear y Archie, y la otra del señor Andley.

- Oh! los chicos y el Tío abuelo, que emoción! Terminaré el desayuno e iré a cubierta a leer las cartas. gracias George!

- De nada señorita, es más le aconsejo que saliendo por el pasillo hacia la cubierta de la vuelta hacia la derecha, ahí encontrará una fila de reposeras para que esté mas cómoda en su lectura.-

Después de dicho esto George se paró de la mesa y se disculpó con Candy, tenía asuntos que atender. La rubia no tardó mucho en acabar con su desayuno, estaba ansiosa por leer las cartas y saber como estaban los chicos y si acaso le contaban algo del colegio, y como estaría el Tío abuelo William si le contaba algo más, si por fin podría verlo llegando a Londres... Pensaba muchas cosas mientras iba camino a las reposeras en cubierta, cuando llegó, escogió una, se sentó cómodamente, así comenzó a abrir el primer sobre el del Tío abuelo, leía y leía, sonreía para sí, porque todas las palabras del Tio abuelo eran de cariño y de fuerza para comenzar en el nuevo colegio y le pedía, por favor, que aprovechara de aprender todo, que la quería toda una damita para cuando se encontraran por primera vez, Candy pensó entonces no debería ser muy luego el encuentro porque ella sentía que le faltaba un montón para se una damita como decía el Tio abuelo, y no lo defraudaré se repetía en su cabeza. Luego prosiguió a leer la carta de sus primos que no era una carta si no parecía un testamento de 6 paginas ya que cada uno le escribió por separado, contándole anécdotas uno del otro, cosa que a Candy la tenia muerta de la risa, los inventos de Stear que no funcionaban, los berrinches de Archie que se prestaba como conejillo de indias, ahí le avisaban que estarían esperándola el día del desembarco en el puerto de Southampton, Stear le prometio un gran invento para recibirla mientras Archie le prometía un montón de besos y abrazos además de unos chocolates que había comprado para que compartieran en el colegio. Candy no daba más de la alegría, releyó las cartas 3 veces más, y parecía que cada vez se ponía más contenta, y volvía a reír con las ocurrencias de sus primos...mientras leía no notó que alguien se sentó en la reposera del lado.

El la había observado todo el tiempo en que ella leía, miró todos los gestos, las risas, las patadas que daba en el áire cuando se tiraba hacia atrás de tanto reír...le causó mucha gracia el espectáculo que la muchacha le estaba regalando, además de la intensa curiosidad de saber que la hacia tanto reír...pensaba le habrá mandado la carta algún payaso? y se reía para sí mismo. O talvez algún enamorado? sacudió su cabeza y volvió a reír.

- Oye escandalosa, se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? - la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.-

Candy casi cae de la reposera donde se encontraba del salto que pegó al escuchar la voz de Terry, se dijo a ella misma - Esa voz, esa maldita risa arrogante!.- Dando vuelta la cara lentamente y bajando las hojillas de las cartas lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dijo:

- Que nadie le ha enseñado a no meterse con los demás, es usted un mal educado señorito "Terrence".- y dio vuelta la cara en señal de desprecio.

- Pero que veo! el burro hablando de orejas! que si yo soy el mal educado? déjame recordar...- cerró los ojos y torció su boca, como si estuviera realmente tratando de recordar algo.-

- Ugggg... sí que eres un pesado, engreído y fastidioso, déjame tranquila!

- Y si no quiero.- la miró y le dio una sonrisa.-

- Pues has lo que quieras yo me voy a mi camarote.-

Comenzó a levantarse de la reposera pero Terry se interpuso en su camino y le detuvo por el brazo.

- Vamos Candy, cuéntame que es lo que te hacia tanto reír, para poder reír yo también.

- Que entrometido eres! pero está bien no tengo nada que ocultar.- le cerro un ojo y sonrió.- Son unas cartas de mis primos que me están esperando en Londres y me cuentan un poco de sus vidas y de como lo están pasando en el colegio a donde me dirijo yo ahora, además de contarme de sus travesuras y que me estarán esperando el día del desembarco en Southampton y me darán algunas sorpresas...y eso es todo.

- Mmmm...y a que colegio vas?

- Al Real Colegio de San Pablo, lo conoces?

- He escuchado algo sobre ese colegio nada más.- mientras pensaba ira al mismo colegio que yo!

- Que pena pensé que quizás tú podrías contarme algo de ese colegio que mis primos lo llaman "LA CÁRCEL".- lo dijo con un tono tenebroso.-

- Jajajajaja...no creo que sea tan malo pequeña.- le sonrío.- por dentro pensaba que el también lo llamaba así.-

- Bien Terrence, te gustaría caminar por la cubierta?

- Creo que estaría bien, tenía ganas de estirar un poco las piernas, vamos.

Así los muchachos comenzaron un paseo por la cubierta del barco, ese día estaba despejado, ninguna nube cubría el cielo aun que no hacia calor más bien una briza fría los obligaba a andar bien abrigados ya que era invierno en esa parte del polo, el mar estaba quieto como una taza de leche, lo que hacia que el paseo fuera más o menos agradable, los dos reían de las ocurrencias de cada uno, en más de una ocasión Candy le pegaba algún empujón a Terry cuando este la molestaba o le remedaba alguna frase, así fue hasta más o menos pasado el medio día en que se toparon con George y este se llevó a la rubia para que se refrescara antes de el almuerzo no sin antes quedar con aquel muchacho en que saldrían a dar una vuelta después de comer. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

* * *

><p>Terry estando en su camarote sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, se recostó en su cama y repasó aquella mañana en su mente y no podía dejar de sonreír con las ocurrencias de la rubia, tan atolondrada, tan tierna, tan inocente. Dando una vuelta en la cama suspiró y pensó.- <em>Estaremos en el mismo colegio, en la misma prisión, creo que desde este año será más interesante asistir al Real Colegio de San Pablo, de pena no me moriré con este torbellino rubio y pecoso...pecosa...jajajaja como no se me había ocurrido antes! cuando encuentre el momento ocuparé esta arma secreta...de seguro le va a molestar! jajajaja cuando arrugue esa pequeña naricilla espolvoreada de pecas! como no evitaré robarle un beso suspiró. Pe...peroo que estoy pensando! grrrr tonto, estúpido! no no no...pequeña pecosa que estás haciendo conmigo.- Cerro los ojos y dormitó con una sonrisa en sus labios.<em>

* * *

><p>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Disculpen la demora con el capitulo pero trataré de subir capitulos más rapido espero que hasta el momento la historia vaya siendo de su agrado, vuelvo a reiterar que disculpen las faltas ortografica o gramaticales...desde ya les pido si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica me la hagan llega, espero ansiosa sus rewiusss jajaja...besos a todas y gracias por dedicar un tiempito a leer mis locas linea.<p>

__Gemagranchester: gracias por tus palabras, han sido de gran valor para mí y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y la hayas agregado a tus actualizaciones...de todo corazón gracias!

_**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction salido de mi imaginación tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**_


	3. Cp3 Hay cosas que es mejor no decir

**Capitulo 3 : Hay cosas que es mejor no decir.**

Así pasaron un par de días abordo del Mauritania, un par de adolecentes conociéndose, ya que ninguno de los dos podía negar sentir cierta atracción el uno por el otro. A Candy le llamaba la atención aquel joven tan distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, sus primos eran todo amor, generosos, alegres, tiernos, galanes, pero este personaje no, el era mas bien parco, seco, a veces distante a veces cercano, en un instante alegre a otro pasaba a una desolación que la abismaba. Aun que un atisbo de dulzura se asomaba en sus ojos, aquellos zafiros que brillaban cuando se enconaban en algún juego o correteo por los pasillos de la nave, si, ella disfrutaba de aquel jovenzuelo, su risa...aun que fuera a costa de ella, claro él reía siempre y cuando era en base a alguna broma o algún sobre nombre gracioso que Terry le regalaba, pero así ella disfrutaba de ese coro de ángeles que era escuchar alguna carcajada suya.

Él por su parte también gozaba de la compañía de aquella muchachita rubia y atolondrada. Le encantaba jugarle bromas pesadas o decirle algún apodo chistoso, nada pagaba las caras de ira y rabia que desfiguraban su tan preciosa carita, su nariz tan pequeña, sus labios color carmín que dibujaban un perfecto corazón, sus preciosas esmeraldas tan bien puestas en esos enormes ojos expresivos, que no podían mentir, aquellos eran las ventanas del alma de Candy, pura y cristalina, sin maldad por delante y eso lo mataba, no era como las otras niñas tontas que el conocía muy bien, aquellas mojigatas del Gran Colegio San Pablo. No ella era solo ella... solo Candy y le gustaba por eso.

-Hola Terry! - Casi gritaba agitando un brazo en el aire, él apoyado sobre el barandal de proa la miraba tranquila mente mientras ella se acercaba.

-Hola pecosa, que tal tu noche descansaste?

-Si muchas gracias por preguntar y tu?

Terry se dio media vuelta y le contestó dándole la espalda.

-También muy bien... - en su voz se notaba que estaba mintiendo, para Candy, los días que lo llevaba conociendo ya percibía que era una mentira. pero no quiso seguir preguntado por que sabía las tontas reacciones que él tenía cuando no quería hablar de algún tema. Así que prefirió cambiar la conversión.

-Te diste cuenta que el día que abordamos fue el día de navidad?

-Si lo sé, y que...

-Ehhh...que ya mañana es el último día que vamos a pasar acá abordo del barco y como es una semana, mañana es noche de año nuevo!

-Y que... - Aun Terry no se daba la vuelta para mirar a Candy.

-Es que no se puede hablar contigo hoy Terrence Grandchester!

-Uhhh se enojó la srta. Pecas! - dándose la vuelta completa para mirarla. Con esa típica sonrisa de medio lado.

-Que no tienes nada nuevo en tu repertorio que pecas! - Con un tono de burla en la voz de Candy que hizo que él soltara una carcajada.

-Pecas Pecas Pecas!... Atrapame si puedes! - y Terry se echó a correr por la cubierta del barco como alma que lleva el diablo, por que el ya sabia cuales eran las consecuencias de provocar a Candy, si lo atrapaba que Dios lo pillara confesado.

Así comenzó la loca carrera por la cubierta del barco, como tantas que llevaban en los días anteriores, ya los pasajeros los conocían y reían con el espectáculo que aquel par de jovencitos les daban, eso sí, en cuanto comenzaban con sus tira y afloja la gente comenzaba a alejarse de ellos ya sabían las explosiones de ira de aquella rubia, o las mismas locas carreras que se daban, así que por el bien personal trataban de salva guardarse de algún empujón involuntario, es que ellos estaban inmersos en su mundo de jugarretas que el resto desaparecía.

Cuando ya no pudo más Terry paró y se recostó sobre una reposera, Candy que había quedado rezagada se detuvo de pronto cuando lo vio acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres un pillo Terrence! pero no te vas a salvar! - Se abalanzó sobre el y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajaja Candy detente, por favor Para...jajajaja no puedo...

-Suplica condenado hazlo - Estaba afanosa en su tarea de enterrar sus dedos en sus costados, le encantaba hacerlo!

-Te lo suplico! Candy por favor!

-Muy bien! solo por que me suplicaste.- Tomó asiento a su lado tranquilamente y miró hacia el cielo.

-Que lindo día hace no? y pensar que mañana es el último día de este viaje y de este año- y un dejo de tristeza se dejó ver en sus verdes ojos, de repente como un flash por su mente pasaron tantas cosas vividas en ese año que ya terminaba, entre esos pensamientos se le vino la imagen de Anthony, su amor, su perdido amor, aquel que la maldita muerte le quitó.

Terry abrió los ojos y vio la pena que se dibujaba en el rostro de Candy y sintió una puntada en su pecho, más también recordó y el mismo flash pasó por su cabeza, aquel maldito año, recordó con cuantas ansias había hecho aquel viaje para reencontrarse con su madre y pedirle asilo en América, para arrancar de las garras de su padre, y de aquellas estúpidas estipulaciones, de aquella educación pacata para algún día convertirlo en duque, y aquel odioso internado del San Pablo. Pero todo se había ido al demonio Eleonor, así se llama aquella mujer, le dio la espalda, lo repudio como hijo y le dio con la puerta en la cara. Maldito año!

-Maldito año! que se vaya luego! - Rompió el silencio con aquella injuria.

-Terry! - dijo Candy un tanto asombrada por las fuertes palabras que él usó.

-Terry nada...y por tu mirada puedo ver que esté tampoco a sido un buen año para tí.

-A decir verdad, no, creo que ha sido uno de los peores, Perdí a una persona que yo quería mucho.

-Maldito año entonces? - La miró con un gesto inquisitivo.

-Terry yo no puedo maldecir!

-Bueno mal año entonces! - La miró un tanto burlón. y volteó el rostro

-Pero lo que si se señor Terrence Grandchester, es que este año va a ser mucho mejor! y lucharé por que así sea.

-Te felicito pecosa por tu propósito de fin de año.- El mientras pensaba, -Yo también creo que este año será mejor, tu compañía me aliviará pequeña, aún no sabes que compartiremos el claustro en aquel colegio, y quiero darte esa sorpresa, quiero ver tu cara cuando me veas entre el estudiantado...jajajaja me aguantaré la paliza que más tarde me quieras dar...ohh como espero aquel día y las canas que les sacaremos a esas monjas y padres mojigatos y rectos, creo que tu pecosa harás de mi año nuevo una delicia.-

La miró de reojo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-En que estas pensando? que me miras y te sonries, me asustas! - Candy se abrazaba tratando de hacerle creer que tenia miedo.

-En nada pecosa...estaba pensando quizas algún día nos pudieramos volver a ver...quizas a tomar un helado, o una vuelta por el zoologico de Londres, Que te parece?

-Me parece muy bien, me sentiría alagada si el Gran señor Terrence Grandchester me invitara a salir.-Imitando una voz grave Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Payasa!

-Payasa yooo! que grosero! Aún que no lo voy a negar, te voy a extrañar grandulón, malcriado, mal educado y patán!

-jajajaja me haces reir tanto, así me quieres, que alago pecas.

-Yo no te quiero! y no me digas pecas!- Le espetó muy enojada, sus cejas rubias estaban muy juntas, señal que una tormenta se acercaba.

-Candy me gustas -

Terry volteo su cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos, en ese instante zafiro y esmeralda hicieron colición, Candy abrío sus ojos como platos, aquella declaración no la esperaba, no era que le desagradara, más bien la tomó por sorpresa, el color se le subío al rostro, él la examinaba lentamente, Candy sentia que iba a explotar, que su cara ardía intensamente, su corazón por un rato parecio detenerse, pero luego comenzó a bombear a toda velocidad. Las mariposas de su vientre plantaron vuelo y todo comenzó a girar. Si! le gusto pensó tu tambien me gustas...y mucho! pero aún no podía articular palabra.

-Te...Te...Terry! - Fue lo primero y lo unico que atinó a decir, mientras se revolvia las manos con nervio.

-Candy, yo...quisiera...

-Clin!

-Clin? que pasa con Clin Candy - Terry arqueo una de sus cejas. y la miró un poco ofuscado.

-Es que lo he olvidado en mi camarote - Dijo nerviosa y revolvía sus manos, queria cambiar el tema...no podía dejar que Terry se le declarara, no, osea le gustaba pero no, ese chico no.-

-Pero Candy Yo te estaba diciendo que...

-Adios Terry nos vemos más tarde tengo que ver a Clin, tu sabes es mi responsabilidad y bla bla bla...no quiero aburrirte.- Dijo muy livianamente, se paró de la reposera y comenzó a caminar.

-Te acompaño...- Terry hizo el amago de levantarse de la reposera.

-Oh no por favor, quedate...eh nos vemos más tarde! - No si lo puedo evitar, se decia a si misma...ya queda un día y no lo veré más.

-Muy bien Candy como quieras, más tarde más temprano que más dá - se recostó sobre su costado dandole la espalda a Candy y levantó una mano haciendo seña de que se marchara.

Candy dio media vuelta y no quizo mirar atras. Así será mejor, creo que nos estamos confundiendo, el viaje el encierro, sus ojos tan azules que me penetran cuando me mira, su nariz recta tan bien puesta, ese par de cejas perfiladas casi dibujadas, su boca Oh dios mio esa boca color cereza y sus dientes perfectos, esa fila de perlas, que brillan cuando sonrie, y su mandibula prominente que cuando mira de perfil es como ver a un dios griego de eso que estan dibujados en los libros de historia. Mi dios no lo puedo negar, me gustas Terrence Grandchester. Oh Anthony ayudame. No me quiero ilusionar, despues de mañana del baile de año nuevo no lo volveré a ver más, no quiero más ilusiones en mi vida, mi pobre corazón aun sangra por la herida. Continuo caminando hacia su camarote, lentamente arrastro sus pies, entró vio a Clin durmiendo a sus anchas en su canasto y se tiró sobre su cama pesadamente, - Será mejor que duerma un poco antes del almuerzo.- se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba su almohada.

Terry por su parte aún recostado sobre la reposera se recriminaba mentalmente, habia sido un idiota, abrir su corazon de esa manera, si solo la conocía no hace mas de una semana. Pero la pecosa lo habia conquistado, desde el primer momento, desde el primer pizoton, sus ojos verdes de hechizera le habian calado el alma, y su personalidad habia acabado por conquistarlo, pero que tonto habia sido - La asusté, Dios mio la asusté con mi declaración, ahora no me querra ver, pero su reaccion habló mas que mil palabras, su sonrojo tan delicioso parecia una manzana la pobresita.- No quiero que me tema, que voy a hacer, como arreglo esto, tantos planes que tenia para nosotros en el colegio, pero me queda mañana para arreglar esta situacion pecas, el baile de año nuevo es mi oportunidad- Como que me llamo Terrence Grandchester lo voy a arreglar.

* * *

><p>Hola amigas...como que me llegó la inspiración, asi que aproveché y le di un up a mi historia de autoría personal...es cortito pero bonito no? jejeje pa que vean que no solo adaptaciones le hago jajjaja...espero de todo corazon les guste, espero rewius y consejos ideas y todo...besos.<p>

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction salido de mi imaginación tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	4. Cap 4 Malas decisiones

Capitulo 4 Malas decisiones.

Y así pasó aquel día, tras la extraña confesión de Terry , Candy no quiso ir al salón a almorzar con George por no querer encontrarse con Terry y darle algún tipo de explicación, prefirió pedirle a Hellen que le trajera algo de comer a su camarote, aún que hambre no sentía, algo se le había atorado en la garganta, algo que no la dejaba tragar, y de tan solo recordar las palabras de Terry "Candy me gustas", que hacían eco en sus oídos. Trató de dormir, se había tapó los oídos con la almohada, nada sacaba el sonido de la voz de Terry diciéndole que le gustaba.

Se levantó de la cama tras pasar un par de horas rodando sobre si misma y evitando pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la cubierta horas antes, miró sobre el escritorio donde reposaba la comida que le habían dispuesto para almorzar, pero no pudo tocar ningún bocado, y eso era demasiado raro en ella. Decidió ir al baño a refrescarse y arreglar las coletas que se habían desarmado, cuando por fin se mojó la cara varias veces, se miró en el espejo que estaba colgando sobre el lavatorio, y vio la imagen de Terry mirándola fijamente, aún que no podía oír lo que la imagen le estaba diciendo, podía leer sus labios, "Me gustas", la imagen le repetía una y otra vez.

Candy se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cara con una toalla y se dijo:

- Dios mio estoy perdiendo la razón! - mientras se restregaba la cara con la toalla.

- Dios ayúdame...no sé que hacer - habló mirando hacia el techo.

Volvió a su cama y se sentó puso los codos sobre sus piernas y sujeto su cabeza con las manos, mientras pensaba una y otra vez. De repente su mente se aclaró y la luz divina la iluminó.

- Voy a hablar con Terry, no puedo arrancar de esta situación, que habrá pensado al yo salir corriendo después de su declaración, que tonta fui, si él también me gusta, creo que le debo una disculpa, pero eso si no voy a declararle mi amor, no!, no puede ser ya que no nos veremos más después de la noche de mañana, prefiero tener estos bonitos momentos guardados en mi corazón. No quiero sufrir otra vez una perdida, no tú Terrence Grandchester.

Mientras se disponía a salir del camarote, agarro su abrigo, su bufanda y sus guantes, justo en aquel momento entró George y le preguntó hacia donde se dirigía, ya estaba anocheciendo y el frio arreciaba en cubierta.

- George es que voy a hablar con Terry, mi amigo tu sabes, me has visto con él.-

- Terry?

- Si Terry, te acuerdas el primer día que me viste discutiendo con un joven sobre cubierta, y bueno debo suponer que me has visto con él caminando y conversando por los rincones del barco.-

- Oh si, señorita Candy, así que él es Terrence Grandchester...- con un poco de admiración en la voz de George.

- Así que tu lo conoces George?-

- Si claro señorita Candice, él es el hijo y heredero del duque de Grandchester, una gran familia Londinense de gran tradición y prestigio además de mucho poder y demasiado dinero-.

- Así que hijo de un duque, porque nunca me lo dijo?- susurraba Candy.

- Que es lo que dice señorita?

- Oh, no nada George, nada- agarró su abrigo, sus guantes y bufanda y salió del camarote, presurosa por encontrar a Terry, ahora además de pedirle disculpas por lo acontecido en la tarde sobre la cubierta, ahora quería saber porque le había ocultado su procedencia y su linaje de sangre azul, bueno ella tampoco le había contado de donde venía pero no era hija de un noble ingles ni heredera a un titulo nobiliario y menos tenía sangre azul. De repente la verdad la abofeteo en la cara, ella era un pobre y triste huérfana, abandonada a los pies de un árbol, empleada de la familia Leagan donde fue "la dama del establo", adoptada por una de las familiar mas ricas de Estados unidos, pero aun así ignorada por gran parte de la misma, sobre todo por la tía abuela Elroy. Que diferencias de mundos, tan distintos, aun así ella era feliz, porque a pesar de todo aquel sufrimiento, había siempre encontrado gente buena y amorosa que la amaban y mimaban por sobre todas las cosas, la señorita Pony, la hermana María, Annie, Anthony, Stear, Archi, los niños del hogar de pony, Albert, y sobre todo el tío abuelo William. Pero Terry tenia una tristeza en su mirada, cuando pasaba de la risa al total hermetismo, al parecer él lo tenía todo pero a la vez no tenia lo más importante, y ella no tendría un titulo o la sangre azul, pero tenía el amor de todas las personas que la rodeaban.

Llegó a la cubierta del barco, y ningún alma rondaba a esa hora y el frío definitivamente calaba los huesos, así que se dirigió al salón, tal vez ahí encontraría a Terry bebiendo alguna copa, eso le contaba a ella que hacia antes de dormir, pero nada tampoco estaba.

Así que tomó la determinación de dirigirse al camarote de Terry, y le daba lo mismo lo que la gente pensara, si la veían, tenía que hablar con él si o si.

Cuando llegó a su puerta dudo un instante antes de golpear, pero se dio ánimos y lo hizo, no contesto a la primera ni a la segunda vez que golpeó, Candy pensó que quizás estaba dormido o definitivamente no estaba en su camarote, y cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a sus aposentos, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, ya estaba hecho, él estaba ahí y no escaparía otra vez como una cobarde, se giró sobre sus talones lentamente, esperando encontrar a Terry parado en el marco de la puerta, pero no, él no estaba allí, la puerta estaba abierta pero todo estaba oscuro dentro del camarote, Candy se armó de valor y se paró en la orilla de entrada y pregunto:

- Terry estas aquí? - le tembló un poco la voz.

- Si aquí estoy, que se te ofrece pecosa - Con un tono apesadumbrado.

- Quiero...mejor dicho vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que ocurrió en la cubierta del barco esta tarde yo... - Terry la interrumpió...

- Shhh pecosa, no digas nada...el error fue mio, tu perdóname a mi.-

- Terry me siento incomoda aquí fuera de tu puerta hablándole a la oscuridad, puedo pasar por favor?

- Puedes pasar bajo tu propio riesgo pecosa.- Una risa sombría retumbó en la oscuridad.

- Sabes Terry tus amenazas no me dan miedo.- Candy entro en el camarote y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Todo quedó a oscuras, y recién entro en razón de lo que estaba haciendo y donde se estaba metiendo.

- Estas segura pecosa? yo si fuera tú me tendría miedo. - sonó otra vez aquella risa melancólica en la oscuridad.

- Terry por favor, enciende algo, una vela, alguna lamparilla, quiero que hablemos, no quiero que llegue el día de mañana y no nos veamos o no tengamos la ocasión de despedirnos.

- Y eso cambiaría un poco las cosas pequeña?-

- No se a que te refieres.

- Me vas a dar alguna razón, sobre lo que te dije en la cubierta, digamos de la declaración abierta que te hice, y que por alguna razón, que yo desconozco tu tomaste, y corriste hacia tu camarote y recién casi siendo media noche te apareces en mis aposentos queriendo conversar.

- Mas o menos algo así, si, algo muy parecido.

- Y bien pecosa, que tienes que decir.- En ese momento Terry se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar a oscuras por la habitación, Candy lo podía oír moverse por los espacios, sentía sus pasos y como movía algunas cosas para poder acercarse a ella...- Oh dios mio se esta acercando a mi - pensaba Candy mientras sudaba frio y seguía escuchando los pasos que la rodeaban parecía que Terry se paseaba en círculos alrededor de ella, ahora podía sentir su respiración en el silencio que se había hecho entre ellos y la oscuridad de la habitación, ella estaba aterrorizada.

- Te...Terry...quieres dejar de jugar y encender alguna lámpara, por el amor de Dios.-

Un susurro llegó desde atrás a su oído, su aliento olía a alcohol, también llegó el aroma de él, ese almizcle combinado con lavanda, que era su esencia.

- No metas a Dios en esto pecosa.- su halito volvía a golpearla esta vez en su cuello.

- Terry por favor deja de jugar conmigo.- la voz de Candy sonaba temblorosa.

- No estoy jugando contigo Candy, y grábatelo muy bien en tu cabecita loca. Nunca, y escúchalo bien nunca jugaría yo contigo y sabes porque?-

- Porque te gusto?.- ahora las piernas le temblaban, todo le temblaba, las manos le sudaban frio, pero más que susto ahora era un sentimiento de ansiedad, nerviosismo, ahora que vendría, que le contestaría.

- Eureka! Mon cherí...no sé que me hiciste, un embrujo quizás? tus verdes ojos me han capturado...y no sé que hacer, sé que mañana se acerca a pasos agigantados y sé que te he de perder, quizás no para siempre, pero tengo miedo, miedo de no volverte a ver o que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi...lo se soy un cobarde...salud por eso!- luego de eso Candy lo sintió que bebía algo a grandes sorbos y tiró el vaso que reventó en el suelo.

- Terry estas borracho!

- Ding ding ding...acertaste, y tengo un premio para ti - un hipo y una risa sombría retumbaron en la habitación.

- Terrence Grandchester me estas asustando, deja esos juegos y enciende alguna luz o simplemente me retiro y no te hablo nunca más.

- Candy tu fecha de nacimiento...

- Que cosa?

- Para que tu quier... - Terry la interrumpe y la agarra de un brazo.

- Maldita sea Candy tu fecha de nacimiento!- el agarre se hace mas fuerte.

- Terry me lastimas… 7 de mayo de 1898! sueltameee! - el obedece y la suelta.

- A la fecha tienes 15 años... pecosa...- su voz se tornó un tanto melosa.

- Ding ding ding...chocolate por la noticia, ahora también quiero saber tu fecha de nacimiento...-

- 28 de enero de 1897...ósea que en pocos día cumpliré los 17...satisfecha?-

- Si, satisfecha, pero tu fuiste el que preguntó primero, no entiendo, cambiaste totalmente de tema, y el apretón que me diste en el brazo fue lo menos cortes que me has hecho durante estos días, aún me duele zopenco!

- Pecosa es que tenía una razón para preguntar por tu cumpleaños, quería saber tu edad. - Mientras Terry encendía una lámpara a gas que colgaba en su camarote y se iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, recién Candy pudo observarlo desde que había entrado allí. Estaba desordenado, el pelo despeinado, su camisa y un par de botones abiertos, sus ojos estaban rojo como si hubiese llorado y brillosos a la luz de la lámpara, su sonrisa de medio lado que no se despintaba de su boca. Estaban frente a frente. Observándose, no decían nada, solo escuchaban sus propias respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas. De repente Terry rompe el silencio.

- Candy yo quería saber tu edad para...por... esto.- La tomó por la cintura, y la acercó a su cuerpo, Candy abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos, al sentir su cuerpo estrellarse con el de Terry, lo vio bajar su cara hacia ella, mientras se miraban intensamente a los ojos, zafiro y esmeralda se volvían a encontrar, la pasión chispeaba dentro de ellos, Candy no tuvo que adivinar nada más, Terry la iba a besar, eso es lo que iba a pasar, las piernas le empezaron a flaquear, temblaba como una gelatina, mientras veía como el rostro de Terry se acercaba cada vez más, así que decidió cerrar los ojos, por inercia humedeció sus labios, esperando por aquel beso, su primer beso.

Terry la observaba mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella, él tenia que bajar ya que era más alto, la vio cerrar los ojos y eso le enterneció, luego la vio humedecer sus labios casi por un acto reflejo, su pecosa estaba lista para recibirlo, estaba dándole permiso de poseer sus labios carnosos y dulces. Decidió también cerrar los ojos y entregarse a ese mágico momento.

Candy no supo cuando ni como sintió los labios de Terry sobre los suyos, en ese momento quedó en blanco, totalmente lela, solamente se dejo llevar, los labios de Terry eran firmes y suaves y se movían sobre los suyos como danzando su propia melodía, era tierno y dulce, pero fue cambiando de intensidad, de la ternura paso a la necesidad a la pasión, Terry se fue abriendo paso con su lengua, suavemente, la deslizaba para que Candy le diera el paso a su boca, pero ella no sabia como responder, entonces Terry apretó su cintura, presionándola mas contra su cuerpo, que en esos momentos había comenzado a responder al calor de la pasión, Candy se sorprendió ante este audaz movimiento de Terry y abrió su boca con sorpresa, fue entonces donde él aprovecho de profundizar aquel beso y enseñarle a ella aquella danza con la que sus bocas podían brindarse placer el uno con el otro. Los dos perdieron el sentido del tiempo, se estaban explorando mutuamente con sus bocas y sus besos, estaban reconociendo el amor y la pasión, Candy se entregó completamente, subió sus brazos hacia su cuello y las entrelazo en su nuca con fuerza mientras ladeaba su cuello para darle mas libertad de movimientos a sus bocas. Él por su parte con sus brazos aferro a Candy por la cintura para que no se cansara ya que ella estaba en puntas para poder alcanzarlo, casi podían fundirse el uno con el otro de lo apretados que estaban, no querían soltarse, los besos eran cada vez mas demandantes, Candy había resultado ser una alumna aventajada, y ella era la que ahora demandaba, y saqueaba la boca de Terry sin compasión, quería seguir probando aquel néctar que destilaba aquel hombre, si alguna vez se había preguntado a que sabía la ambrosia de los dioses, la respuesta era muy cercana a la boca de Terry.

Minutos, tal vez horas pasaron, ellos no lo sabían bien, pero llegó el momento de respirar, de separarse un poco. Candy se sentía en el cielo, definitivamente estaba de pie sobre una nube, por su parte Terry se encontraba raramente extraviado, las emociones lo habían golpeado interiormente, si estaba borracho antes de aquel beso, ahora por arte de magia ya no lo estaba, sentía una mezcla de miedo, angustia y culpabilidad, por haber llevado a Candy hasta aquella situación…ahora lo mas probable era que ella saliera corriendo del camarote y no quisiera verlo nunca más, ni imaginarse como iría a reaccionar cuando lo viera en el Colegio San Pablo, definitivamente lo iba a matar.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Terry camino hasta la cama, se sentó y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Candy lo observaba casi en un estado catatónico, ella no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, nunca había pasado por algo así, como reaccionaba una señorita en un caso similar, que haría una dama en su lugar, definitivamente esto no estaba bien. Pero fue tan lindo, tan mágico.

La indiferencia de Terry la estaba asustando, que había hecho mal, las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban, el corazón corría a mil por hora en su pecho, y Terry seguía sumido en sus pensamientos con su cabeza hundida entre sus manos.

Candy decidió no hablar, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar, cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, Terry le habló.

_ Candy, mañana por la noche querrías ser mi pareja en el baile de año nuevo?

_ Claro Terry, no hay problema. Será nuestra despedida.- Los ojos de Candy se nublaron y sintió una pena que la partía en dos, apretó sus manos en la tela de su falda y levantó la cabeza, tomo un sorbo de aire y siguió camino hacia la puerta.

_ De eso precisamente te quería hablar Candy yo… bueno …este yo…- Terry no sabía como decirle que estarían en el mismo colegio.

_ Shhh Terry no me tienes que dar explicaciones- Candy seguía dándole la espalda cada vez más cerca de la puerta, hasta que tomó el pomo y lo hizo girar.

_ Es que no me entiendes Candy lo que yo te quiero explicar…

_ Terry mañana hablamos, me siento un

poco mareada, no quiero ser grosera contigo…buenas noches.

_ Demonios Candy! Que tú siempre tienes la ultima palabra? – Terry se paró de la cama y avanzo a grandes zancadas donde estaba Candy y la abrazó por la cintura, puso su cara en el hueco que se forma entre su cuello y aspiró su aroma profundamente.

_ Terry no quiero que nos confundamos, somos dos extraños, yo voy por un lado y tu vas por otro, dejemos todo hasta acá como un lindo recuerdo de nuestro viaje y de la linda amistad que formamos.-

_ Candy tu me estas ocultando algo?- Terry la soltó abruptamente y le dio la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos.

_No Terry, yo no te oculto nada. – Simplemente no quiero sufrir más pensaba Candy en su interior. Pero sus ojos asustados a punto de estallar en lágrimas le decían todo lo contrario a Terry.

_ Será acaso que tienes un amor en América y lo has dejado para venir a estudiar y antes de partir se juraron amor eterno? – la mirada del castaño refulgió de ira, sus dientes rechinaron. Candy sintió miedo de aquel Terry que se le estaba presentando, el lleno de odio, de ira, celoso.

_ NO Terrence, te equivocas, no quedó nadie en América esperando por mi.-

_ Entonces cual es tu maldito problema! – La tomó de la mano con mucha fuerza y la volvió a voltear para que lo mirara a los ojos.

_ Suéltame cretino, me haces daño! – Candy forcejeo con él hasta que la soltó.

Y en cuanto se vio liberada, tomo fuerzas de adentro, del dolor, de la irritación y lo abofeteo con todo su ímpetu, Terry se agarró la cara y la miró con rabia, esmeralda y zafiro chocaron, los dos se miraron con furia, ya no había mas que hablar, Candy salió corriendo del camarote hacia el suyo, mientras él volteaba la mesa que tenia en su habitación y pateaba cuanto objeto se le cruzaba por el camino. Agarró su chaqueta, la bufanda y salió rumbo hacia el bar, ahora lo que necesitaba era un buen whisky.

Candy en su lugar llegó a su camarote hecha un mar de lagrimas, no entendía que había pasado, todo era tan lindo, el beso, mejor dicho los besos que se dieron habían sido la gloria, pero la realidad la había golpeado, era un viaje, ellos eran unos desconocidos que debían separarse en unas cuantas horas, ahora se había adelantado el fin. Con seguridad ya no sería la pareja de él en el baile de año nuevo, no lo vería en el desembarque en el puerto de Southampton. Seguramente él no le perdonaría aquella cachetada, si a ella aún le ardía la palma de su mano, no quería imaginar como Terry sentía su cara. Definitivamente este era el fin de aquella amistad.

* * *

><p>Mis niñas lindas espero que les guste este cap. y disculpen la demora...tratare de actualizar mas amenudo...besos a todas...linda lectura.<p>

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction salido de mi imaginación tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	5. Cap 5 Un pacto de amor eterno

**Capitulo 5 : Un pacto de amor eterno.**

Aquella noche fue imposible para los dos poder conciliar el sueño, cada uno en sus respectivos camarotes, pero con la mente puesta en el recuerdo de aquello que habían compartido esa noche. Aquel beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

En la mañana Hellen la dama de compañía de Candy, fue temprano a despertarla para ayudarle a vestirse y abajar al comedor a desayunar con George, que ya la estaba esperando. Pero Candy le pidió a Hellen que la dejara sola y que le enviaran algo de comer, ya que no pensaba bajar en todo el día, ni si quiera a la hora de la merienda, es más no saldría del camarote hasta que llegara la hora de desembarcar al día siguiente.

-Pero señorita Candice hoy es el baile de año nuevo.- Le dijo con una cara suplicante.

-Yo lo sé Hellen, pero no estoy con animo para ninguna fiesta.- Se dio media vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda a la muchacha.

-Señorita, si me lo permite, le traeré el vestido de todas maneras, George me lo entregó hace un momento para darle una sorpresa. A ver si así se entusiasma de una vez y por la noche baja al salón por un momento a despedir este año y recibir el nuevo.

-Hellen, no quiero ser grosera, pero no tengo ganas! Si es tu deseo, trae el bendito vestido, además yo no seria capaz de hacerle un desaire a George. Pero no les prometo nada, ahora déjame dormir un poco más, quiero que este día se pase rápido, para desembarcar y poder ver a mis primos que me esperan.-

Stear, Archie, cuanta falta me hacen. Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las ropas de cama, Hellen sonrío y la dejo sola. Al rato volvió con la bandeja del desayuno. Lo mismo ocurrió con el almuerzo y la merienda. Cuando Hellen trajo este último la vio hecha un ovillo cubierta con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, pero la bandeja del desayuno estaba vacía, y eso era un alivio, significaba que lo que le ocurría no era de extrema gravedad.

A media tarde Hellen volvió con el vestido de Candy para la fiesta, lo dejó sobre el buró , miro a Candy que estaba dormida, esta vez sin la cabeza tapada de ropa, tomó la bandeja del almuerzo que estaba vacía y se la llevo sin hacer menor ruido, cuando Candy se despertara vería el vestido que era una preciosura, ninguna chica en sus cabales despreciaría un vestido como aquel, ni se perdería una fiesta en donde lucirlo, pensó Hellen, se río y cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta del camarote.

Por su parte Terry se había levantado muy temprano, no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, y como nunca se dirigió al comedor, en donde se sentó en una mesa dispuesta para el desayuno, pidió un café negro.

Observó a su alrededor con la secreta esperanza de ver a Candy desayunando, pero sólo vio a su tutor, que en esos momentos revisaba algunos documentos. Seguramente ella en cualquier momento llegaría a hacerle compañía, pero eso no sucedió, solamente se acercó a aquella mesa una joven, que le habló secretamente al tutor, George negaba con la cabeza, seguramente esa joven era Hellen la dama de compañía, en más de alguna ocasión Candy había hablado de ella. Definitivamente la pecosa no bajaría de sus aposentos. Y así la misma rutina se repitió por el resto del día, en donde él la buscó, no la encontró.

-Candy debes estar muy enojada conmigo y te entiendo.- Terry dijo estas palabras pegado a la puerta del camarote de ella, se retiró sin siquiera intentar golpear.

Candy se había levantado recién, cuando vio la sombra de unos pies bajo su puerta, supuso que era Hellen o George que la venían a convencer para bajar a la fiesta que pronto daría comienzo.

Esperó que la puerta se abriera pero nunca pasó. Se levantó y fue hasta ella, giro el pomo, al abrir no había nadie, pero en el aire sintió la fragancia de Terry. Cerró rápidamente y se golpeo la frente contra la portezuela.

-Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.- Clin la observaba desde su canastillo.

Al girarse se encontró con el vestido de fiesta, que Hellen había puesto delicadamente sobre el buró. Se acercó lentamente hasta el, y lo acaricio, era hermoso, elegante. En la parte superior tenía una especie de corsé que insinuaría aun más su cintura y resaltaría su generoso busto, además tenia un disimulado y coqueto escote adornado por encajes del mismo color del vestido, que era beige, unas cintas que iban en los bordes del vestido, eran de color rojo, bordeaban orillas y mangas. Cada detalle del vestido era soberbio, bajo el buró un par de zapatos de tacón hechos de raso de color rojo a juego con los detalles del vestido. A un lado del buró, Hellen dejó estratégicamente una cinta de terciopelo rojo para adornar su cabellera.

Nunca en su vida tuvo algo así, ni en sus más locos sueños había visto un vestido tan hermoso. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo calzó sobre sus ropas, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia frente a ella. Era un sueño. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Lo dejo caer al suelo.

Por su parte Terry se encontraba en su camarote, calzándose un par de botas blancas, era lo último que le faltaba para estar listo y bajar al salón, hacia un rato que había tomado la decisión de asistir a la fiesta, con Candy o sin ella.

Era el último día del viaje y pronto tendría que encerrarse otra vez en el Real Colegio San Pablo, no le haría daño en ningún caso una noche de copas, un poco de baile y si la suerte lo acompañaba quizás una chica linda lo acompañaría a ver el amanecer.

Se dio la última mirada al espejo, todo estaba bien, el traje blanco estaba impoluto al igual que el par de botas que le hacían juego, y la camisa cuello de tortuga azul marengo que resaltaba el par de zafiros que tenia por ojos. Definitivamente le gusto lo que se reflejaba en el espejo, se obsequio una sonrisa de medio lado, tomo su capa azul marino y salió del camarote rumbo al salón de fiestas.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, Terry ya había bailado seis o siete valses con seis o siete señoritas distintas, también había bebido seis o siete tragos ya no recordaba bien, pero su humor cada vez era mas alegre, su risa se podía escuchar por todo el salón. De vez en cuando se volteaba con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Candy por algún rincón, pero nada, solo había visto a Hellen sentada por ahí y a George discutiendo algún negocio con ciertos señores de la alta sociedad. Pero de la rubia nada, ni una pista, y así el siguió en sus menesteres.

Una chica pelinegra de ojos ambarinos se aceró a él, y le preguntó si podían bailar, Terry le dedicó una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y avanzaron al centro de la pista de baile. En el aire comenzó a sonar el vals "Rosas del sur" de Johann Strauss, Terry y su compañera comenzaron a danzar con tal gracia que el resto de los asistentes a al fiesta los miraban embelesados. Por su parte la chica no quería perder el tiempo y quiso hacer la conversación, pero Terry tenia la mirada perdida, con cada vuelta que daba miraba hacia la multitud, queriendo encontrar esa cara pecosa que anhelaba ver, pero nada.

Siguió danzando con la morena, giraban y giraban con gracia, hasta que en un momento Terry paró, cuando vio a Candy irrumpir en el salón momento en que comenzaba a sonar el vals "Danubio Azul". Ella parecía un ángel, envuelta en aquel vaporoso vestido beige , Candy no caminaba ella flotaba con elegancia y gracia, sus cabellos caían en cascada por su espaldas, sus rizos dorados se movían grácilmente y solamente iban atados con una delicada rosa sobre su cabeza, que hacia juego con las cintas rojas que bordeaban su vestido,

Sus curvas femeninas se veían resaltadas con aquel vestido, su cintura pequeña, sus pechos voluptuosos adornados de encaje. Era una ninfa del bosque, que se había fugado para ir al baile esa noche. La chica con la que bailaba de repente lo sacudió.

-Hey! Que pasa.- le dijo Terry con el seño fruncido.

-Es que te quedaste de pie, si fueras tan amable, podríamos terminar de bailar esta pieza.

-Si, si, claro, perdón.-

Continuaron danzando hasta que el vals terminó, mientras Terry no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy.

La rubia entró en el salón cerca de las diez y treinta de la noche, le había costado tomar la decisión de bajar a la fiesta y un poco más en tomar la determinación de pasar las puertas del salón, cuando por fin la inundó un poco de valor, se internó en medio de la multitud, los asistentes a la fiesta, sobre todo los jóvenes en edad de merecer volteaban a verla con gran interés. Murmuraban para saber quien era aquella belleza que había hecho acto de presencia en medio de la fiesta.

Todas aquellas reacciones de la gente, habían hecho que los colores se le subieran al rostro, bajó la vista, solo quería encontrar luego a George o a Hellen…mejor dicho pensaba que debería haberse quedado acostada en su camarote.

Mientras recorría el salón en busca de algún conocido, la banda comenzó a tocar un vals, era el "Danubio azul", al levantar la vista, Candy pudo ver como las parejas que bailaban en ese momento se abrían para darle paso a un par de bailarines muy animados, el chico era ni más ni menos que Terrence Grandchester.

-Ladino y rufián! Además tienes la osadía de mirarme a la cara…y parar de bailar! – pensaba Candy en su interior.-Pero que vergüenza…la gente se esta dando cuenta y nos están mirando, mejor sigo buscando a George.-

Candy se volvió a internar en medio de la multitud, sentía rabia y pena, pero que más podía esperar de un duquecito burgués. Se acercó a un mozo y sacó una copa con un líquido rosa, lo tragó de un sorbo, la bebida le provocó cosquillas en la garganta, y para nada tenía mal sabor. Se devolvió y sacó otra copa, esta vez la saboreó antes de acabarla. Un extraño calor se le subió al rostro. Sintió como su cuerpo se comenzó a relajar y una extraña sensación de alegría la llenaba, sentía ganas de reír, de bailar, quería flotar como una de aquellas burbujitas del liquido rosa de las copas.

Una voz masculina la sobresaltó.

-Cuidado con el champagne señorita Candice, es muy traicionero.

-Champagne! George eso era champagne! – los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos.

-Así es señorita, le rogaría que tuviera más cuidado si va a beberlo, no se ve bien que una dama se tome una copa de un sorbo, además se sube a la cabeza rápidamente.- Con una sonrisa George tomó a Candy por un brazo y la llevó a la pista de baile.

-Señorita Candy me concedería esta pieza?

-Claro George con mucho gusto.- le hizo una reverencia y comenzaron a bailar.

-Me alegro mucho que haya decidido bajar a la fiesta señorita.

-Si George, me estaba aburriendo sola, además no es bueno pasar la noche de año nuevo sola.

-Así es.- George le devolvió la sonrisa y continuaron bailando, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el alcohol comenzó a dar sus primeras señales en Candy.

-Sabes George me siento un poco mareada hip!- la rubia se tapo la boca con una mano.

-Señorita Candice, creo que el champagne está haciendo efecto.- Candy lo miró horrorizada.

-Qué vergüenza con usted, no le vaya a comentar este episodio al tío abuelo William. Se lo suplico.

-Tranquila señorita yo no voy a comentar nada con nadie.- George le sonrió otra vez y le guiñó un ojo.

-Hip! .- Candy se tapó la boca y se sonrojó furiosamente.

- Señorita Candice le recomiendo que salga un instante a cubierta, el aire fresco le vendrá bien.- Candy asintió con la cabeza.- Tómese su tiempo, falta aún para la media noche.

George la acompañó hasta la puerta de salida, le acomodó el echarpe de color turquesa que llevaba sobre los hombros ya que era una noche de invierno demasiado fría. Candy le sonrió y siguió su camino hacia fuera.

Al llegar a cubierta, una espesa niebla lo cubría todo, no podía ver más allá de algunos metros, Candy se acercó al barandal, con sus dos manos se afirmó. Aquella noche estaba despejada y oscura, las estrellas se veían refulgentes y la única luz que alumbraba era la luna llena que formaba un claro sobre el agua.

La belleza del paisaje nocturno la abrumó.

-Señorita Pony, Hermana María…si tan solo pudiera compartir esto con ustedes y con los niños del hogar.- Un nudo se atoró en su garganta y una delicada lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Anthony.- Un sollozo salió de su boca.

En ese momento el echarpe que llevaba sobre sus hombros cayó al suelo y voló con el viento, Candy con pasos turbados y los ojos humedecidos lo siguió intentado recuperar la prenda que avanzaba con el viento fuerte de alta mar, cuando al fin lo pudo recuperar, levantó la mirada y vio la silueta de un hombre que estaba a unos metros apoyado en la baranda mirando hacia al mar.

La curiosidad pudo más y decidió acercarse a la figura cubierta por la espesa niebla, a cada paso que daba más visible se hacia la silueta, definitivamente aquel era un hombre que miraba hacia el horizonte, de repente creyó reconocer la espalda de él… Oh dios mio! Es él!

-Anthony! – Se escapó como un murmulló de sus labios.- Pero no puede ser, su espalda es más ancha, y su cabello es castaño. Además creo que está llorando! -Me estoy volviendo loca.- Se dio media vuelta, estaba por marcharse cuando aquella figura le habló.

-Quien anda ahí? – Pregunto aquel, con una voz profunda y muy masculina.

-Perdón yo no quería interrumpirlo, es solo que lo confundí con alguien, además si me lo permite, se le ve muy triste.

-Triste yo! – Aquel hombre comenzó a reír.

-Pero que mal educado es usted.- Candy hizo un mohín.

La figura comenzó a acercarse a través de la niebla, hasta que se hizo completamente visible.

-Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una metiche, pecosa? – Terry comenzó a reír.

Candy no lo podía creer, aquel pesado, odioso era Terrence Grandchester, una vez más le había tomado el pelo.

-No soy una metiche! Y puedes parar de una vez por todas de burlarte de mis pecas? Son mías y me encantan… y para tu información estoy pensando en como conseguir más.- y le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

-Entonces debo deducir que también estás orgullosa de esa naricita respingada que tienes.- Se acercó dos pasos más hacia ella acortando la distancia.

-Claro que si! Amo mi naricita y mis pecas para que lo sepas.

-Candy te puedo hacer una confesión?- le habló seriamente, ella lo miro con desconfianza.

-Si claro, adelante, que más da…- Terry se acercó dos pasos más hasta quedar frente a frente, cara a cara, Candy podía sentir su cálido aliento.

-Yo también amo esa naricita tuya.-

Las piernas de Candy flaquearon, las barreras que imaginariamente había levantado durante toda la tarde cayeron al piso, se quebraron en mil pedazos, una vez más Terrence Grandchester la tenía a su merced.

No supo ni como ni cuando Terry la tomó en sus brazos, y la besó, los labios de Terry eran maravillosos, justamente esta noche eran mas dulces y suaves, él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda, mientras con la otra sujetaba su nuca con delicadeza, Por su parte Candy se abrazó a su cuello, como si de ello dependiera su vida, movió un poco su cabeza hacia el lado para darle mas espacio a sus bocas, definitivamente los besos de Terry la estaban volviendo loca, sentía unos deseos de hacer más, pero no sabía que más podía hacer. Solo besarlo intensamente, la desesperación la enloquecía, tenia ganas de envolverlo con todo su cuerpo, un extraño calor se instaló en el centro de su cuerpo. De repente Terry se quejó y se separó de ella.

-Ouch! Pecosa! Me has mordido – Terry la miraba seductor sobándose con los dedos el lugar afectado en sus labios.

-Perdón, no sé lo que me pasó.- lo miró con un poco de vergüenza en sus ojos.- De verdad Terry no se lo que me pasa, siento cosas muy raras cuando estoy así contigo.- De repente lo miró y se sonrojó, no era precisamente con él que debería estar hablando de estas cosas, eso era un tema de mujeres, necesitaba una buena amiga o una madre para pedirle consejos.

A lo lejos se escuchó como los pasajeros en la fiesta hacían el conteo regresivo…faltaban segundos para acabar ese fatídico año.

Terry tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Candy y la obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Candy, dice una vieja leyenda, que si una pareja se besa justo a la media noche de año nuevo con una luna llena como la de hoy su amor será eterno y nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.- Ella solo lo veía, no emitía ningún sonido…no podía, ni la mente ni su cuerpo le respondían, las palabras de Terry la habían dejado estática.

-Pecosa me darías el beso del amor eterno…- Candy asintió suavemente con su cabeza y cerró los ojos…mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo del gentío tres…dos…uno… los labios de Terry hicieron contacto con los de ella, él la estrechó suavemente contra su cuerpo, fue tierno, dulce, intenso. Secretamente ese beso había firmado un pacto entre ellos dos, se amarían por la eternidad y nada ni nadie los separaría.

Candy estaba tiritando de frio, pero no se dio cuenta…el calor de los brazos de Terry la confortaban…él la cubrió con parte de su capa y comenzaron a caminar, rumbo al salón de la fiesta.

-Pecosa, creo que es hora de acompañarte hasta tu camarote, el amanecer se acerca y será un largo día, el desembarco en Southampton.- Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par…de pronto recordó que esta era la ultima vez que estaría cerca de Terry…la ilusión del beso del amor eterno lentamente se fue escapando de su corazón…pero había sido lindo soñar que fuese verdad, que él realmente estaría a su lado toda la vida. Se dio cuenta que Terry la observaba detenidamente.

-Tienes razón, en unas horas más tendremos que desembarcar.- no quería echar a perder la noche, así que decidió no tocar el tema de la despedida.- Terry le tomó la mano, la estrechó firmemente, decididamente entrelazaron sus dedos y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que los conduciría a los aposentos de Candy.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta…Candy quiso hacer un amago de despedida, pero Terry no se lo permitió.

-Silencio pecosa, no digas nada, no quebremos la magia de esta noche, con una despedida, te veo antes de desembarcar, en el mismo lugar en que nos conocimos. Te parece? – Mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con su pulgar.

-De acuerdo Terrence, nos vemos ahí.-Lo dijo casi en un susurro, los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas contenidas, él con uno de sus dedos los secó y besó cada verde esmeralda. Finalizó con un casto beso en los labios y se dio la media vuelta con rumbo a su camarote, antes de doblar en la esquina del pasillo, Candy aún continuaba pasmada en su puerta, Terry le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas, y desapareció.

Candy entró rápidamente en su habitación y se desplomó en la cama, todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche pasaba como una película ante sus ojos, los apretó fuertemente y se llevó los dedos a su boca…aún podía sentir el dulce sabor de Terry, además del olor a lavanda que lo caracterizaba la inundaba, su esencia esa noche se quedaba con ella.

* * *

><p>mis niñas linnndaasss...perdón por dejar pasar tanto tiempo...pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer...pero no se preocupen que no dejaré botada la historia...le pongo todo el empeño que puedo para hacerla linda, interesante, suspirante, ante ante ante...las quieros a todas, gracias por los rewiuses que me hacen...son el alimento para poder seguir con ganas de escribir para ustedes...porque sé que hay ciertas amigas que hago felices con unas cuantas palabras lindas...besos y abrazos bendiciones a todas...gracias a las chicas de Facebook, de mi grupo, de Las Nueras de Eleonor, de Candy Mundo...abrazos.<p> 


	6. Cap 6 Un simple hasta pronto

**Capítulo: 6 Un simple hasta pronto**

Candy despertó con el bullicio que estaba formando Hellen al guardar las cosas en los baúles. Todo tenía que estar listo antes de las 9:00 am, para bajarlos a las bodegas y que al momento del desembarque y posterior arribo estuviera todo el equipaje en su lugar, nada debía extraviarse en el camino antes del trasbordo. George había dejado las órdenes, ya que un carruaje aguardaría por ellos en el puerto de Southampton, todo debía estar listo para partir hacia el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Candy se talló los ojos, se dio un gran estirón acompañado de un pequeño bostezo.

-Que ocurre Hellen? – Mientras corría la ropa de cama hacia atrás.

-Señorita, debo tener todo listo y empacado en los baúles, antes que comience el desembarco.

Por obra de magia la rubia recobra la memoria "El desembarco", la despedida con Terry!

Salió como rayo de la cama, se dio un baño rápido, mientras Hellen la esperaba con la ropa sobre la cama, era el mismo traje con el que había abordado el Mauritania.

Lo calzó rápidamente, la mucama le arreglo el cabello lo mejor que pudo, ya que Candy por los nervios no estaba tranquila, y no dejaba de moverse _–"Nos veremos en el mismo lugar en donde nos conocimos"-_La blonda sonrió al recordar las últimas palabras que le expresó Terry la noche anterior cuando la dejó en la puerta de su camarote.

Bajó, tranquilamente al salón comedor, George la estaba esperando para desayunar.

-Buenos días señorita Candice.

-Buenos días señor Johnson.- le hizo una reverencia y tomo asiento cómodamente a la mesa. George se sonrió.

Así pasaron la hora del desayuno, ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario, fue todo silencio. George miraba a Candy sobre el periódico, solo sonreía al ver las reacciones de la rubia pecosa, al pensar que no era observada. Miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos, retorcía la servilleta alrededor de sus dedos, endulzaba el té con más de cinco cucharaditas de azúcar, luego lo escupía al saborearlo.

-Tranquila señorita, solo faltan dos horas para el desembarco, si gusta, puede salir a cubierta así podrá observar que el puerto de Southampton se ve cada vez más cerca.

-Gracias George, Creo que en un momento saldré a tomar un poco de aire.- Una vez más tomo la servilleta y la dobló entre los dedos, se levantó lo más tranquila que los nervios la dejaron disimular. El corazón le martillaba en el pecho, pedazos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se le venían a la mente, no pudo evitar que el rubor se le subiera a las mejillas. George al notarlo sonrió tras el periódico que le cubría el rostro.

Cuando por fin llegó al mismo lugar en donde todo comenzó, se afirmó de la baranda, miró hacia el cielo que en ese momento se encontraba despejado, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, tragando y saboreando lo salino de la briza marina. Los recuerdos de aquella semana junto a él la azotaban. Aquel era exactamente el lugar en donde lo empujó, el sitio donde por ese bendito accidente habían cruzado sus caminos, también recordó fue su primera discusión; Como la había llamado aquella vez, Candy trataba de recordar, Claro "loca de patio". Sonrió en aquel momento, recordando como todo ocurrió en ese mismo lugar en donde ahora lo estaba esperando para darle el triste adiós, con todo su corazón esperaba algún día volver a verlo.

-Inglaterra no es tan grande! No como América…y el Real Colegio San Pablo es uno solo.- Ahora solamente el posible re encuentro quedaba en las manos de él, y del destino.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos no sintió cuando Terry llegó junto a ella, quieto y callado, la observaba, con su rostro hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, se veía hermosa, su pequeña nariz respingada salpicada de pequeñas pecas rosadas, sus largas pestañas curvas que delineaban sus ojos, su boca roja tal cual una fresa madura, en la cual se dibujaba una sonrisa, se veía plena, feliz. Terry esperaba ser él, el causante de aquella sonrisa. Se movió con delicadeza. Se posó tras de ella y le cubrió lo ojos con sus manos, tras el contacto, Candy dio un respingo, su cuerpo se puso rígido.

-Quien es? – Preguntó en un susurro. Terry volvió los ojos, se decía a él mismo ¿Quién más podría ser?.- No contestó, solamente sopló delicadamente el oído de Candy. Ella tembló de los pies a la cabeza, los vellos se le erizaron, ya sabía quien era, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

-Pues entonces deduzco que usted es mudo? – Terry con las manos sobre los ojos e Candy movía la cabeza de ella en señal positiva, y trataba de contener la risa.

-Muy bien señor mudo…-Con sus manos tocó las que le cubrían los ojos, eran grandes, suaves, dedos delgados y largos, realmente muy masculinas: El contacto de las pequeñas manos de Candy y los suaves toques que ella le estaba proporcionando para reconocerlo, lo estaban haciendo enloquecer, que tenía esta mujer que lo llevaba siempre hasta los límites.

Decidió terminar el juego, ya era momento de despedirse, el barco estaba haciendo entrada en el puerto, en momentos se acoplara a la bahía de Southampton y tendrían que descender.

Él sabía muy bien el caos que se formaba al bajar.

Los parientes y amigos de los pasajeros, carruajes esperando por sus dueños o arrendatarios. Gracias a Dios el día que salió de Inglaterra dejó su automóvil en casa de un amigo que vivía cerca de la bahía, pensó que no lo ocuparía nunca más, pero estaba de vuelta, ahora iría a congraciarse con su padre. Le contaría de su desastroso encuentro con Eleonor, no, mejor eso quedaría solo para él.

Quizás le mentiría, le diría que estuvo de vagabundo todo este tiempo, bebiendo, jugando, y alguna canita al aire. Le demostraría su arrepentimiento, que por favor intercediera por él ante la madre superiora del San Pablo para que lo recibiera una vez más, estaba dispuesto a redimirse con tal de estar junto a su pecosa. Si definitivamente tomaría su automóvil y se dirigiría al castillo Grandchester a hacer las pases con su padre. Todo lo valía por verla otra vez.

-Candy, creo que ya es hora de despedirnos.- Los ojos de Terry la miraban con intensidad,

-Creo que tienes razón…- El par de esmeraldas se llenaron de lagrimas, un nudo en la garganta no la dejó seguir hablando.

-Realmente no sé que decir en este momento pecosa.-Terry se pasaba los dedos por su larga y castaña cabellera.

-No tienes que decir ni prometer nada, solo el tiempo y el destino habrán de juntas nuestros caminos nuevamente.- Candy paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos para ahogar las lagrimas que amenazaban con reventar.

-Pecosa, mas temprano que tarde eso ocurrirá.- Le regaló una sonrisa de esas tan suyas.

-Terry te puedo pedir un abrazo…- Candy extendió sus brazos hacía él, el castaño no lo pensó dos veces y la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho, inspiró su aroma una vez mas.

Candy hizo lo mismo, se impregnó de aquella esencia, a lavanda, y ese calor que desprendía de su cuerpo, se separó un poco solo para admirar una vez más el rostro Varonil, lo observo detenidamente, su nariz perfilada, aquel par de ojos almendrados y azules cual zafiro, en donde podía reflejarse. Esos labios masculinos que sabían a gloria cuando la besaban. Se frustró al pensar que no era exactamente una ocasión propicia para un beso, los pasajeros comenzaban a reunirse en la cubierta del barco para poder divisar a sus familiares en la plataforma de la bahía, definitivamente no era la ocasión para tal demostración de afecto. Se aferró un momento más al pecho de Terry y lo soltó en cámara lenta.

-Bueno Terrence Grandchester, creo que ya es el momento.- Trató de sonar lo más normal posible. Aún que por dentro se sentía a morir.

-Señorita Candice Andley, ha sido un honor y un placer, compartir con usted este viaje.- Tomó la pequeña mano de Candy y depositó un casto beso en el dorso.

-Lo mismo digo señor Grandchester, si me lo permite me retiro… - La rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con dirección a su camarote, sus ojos explotaron en llanto, no sentía sus pierna. Llegó hasta la puerta, Hellen la esperaba… Candy entró y se derrumbó en la cama, no podía contener las lágrimas y el llanto le provocó hipo, Hellen miraba la escena, no entendía nada. Se acercó a ella.

-Señorita Candy. Que le ocurre? Ha tenido algún problema con un pasajero?

-No Hellen, no te preocupes ya estoy bien, es solo la emoción de haber llegado.- Otra vez comenzó a llorar.

-Hellen trae un té para la señorita, debemos estar luego en cubierta para desembarcar.- habló George desde la puerta.

Hellen corrió fuera de la habitación para traer el té.

-George no te preocupes, es tan solo la emoción.- Se levantó de la cama. Sacudió su vestido y se secó las lágrimas.

-Eso espero señorita, recuerde que el señorito Stear y el señorito Archivald la esperan en el muelle, y debo recordarle que la entrevista con la madre superiora es hoy.- George se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación.

-Desde acá nos vamos directo al Real Colegio San Pablo, y usted debe lucir su mejor cara.- el señor Johnson no dijo nada más, giró sobre sus talones e hizo abandono del camarote, mientras Hellen entraba a toda prisa con el té en sus manos. Candy se sentó en la cama nuevamente y bebía lentamente del brebaje, la mucama por su parte arreglaba el cabello de la rubia una vez más.

Esta vez colocó un pequeño sombrero adornado con una gran rosa blanca, que hacia contraste con su vestido rojo, la tela del sombrero era negra y con un rosetón atrás rojo de cinta, el mismo con que abordó el Mauritania.

Ya estaba lista, se miró una vez más en el espejo, vio hacia atrás, la cama, el buró, se despidió en silencio del camarote que la cobijó durante aquella semana.

Tomó el canasto en donde iba Clin y salió por el pasillo rumbo a cubierta a encontrarse con George para abajar luego del bendito barco.

Llegó a cubierta y se dio cuenta que estaba repleta. Todos los pasajeros estaban pegados a la baranda, buscando a sus familiares que los aguardaban, Hellen fielmente seguía a Candy a sus espaldas, comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud, cuando sintió a lo lejos que gritaban su nombre, Corrió hasta la baranda y a lo lejos vio a Stear y Archie que corrían por el borde de la bahía agitando sus brazos y gritando su nombre. Candy comenzó a dar brincos de alegría, le entrego la canasta de Clin a Hellen y corrió hacía la proa para ver mejor a sus primos, al igual qué ellos agitaba los brazos eufórica y gritaba para que la pudieran escuchar:

-Archie, Stear! Ya estoy aquí!

-Candy, Candy, Candy!

La rubia lanzaba besos al aire en dirección a sus primos, Archie hizo la imitación de los atrapaba con una mano y los depositaba en su corazón.

Un par de zafiros observaban cada paso y movimientos de la rubia y trataba de ver a ese par de sujetos que gritaban el nombre de ella. Algo similar a los celos se deposito en su corazón, también creía reconocer a ese par. Sobre todo al tipo de melena castaña, al bajar terminaría de cerciorarse.

La gente comenzó a descender, Candy estaba ansiosa de encontrarse con los chicos hasta que llegó su turno; iba del brazo de George, detrás de ellos Hellen los seguía de cerca, y más atrás Terry no les perdía la pista. Cuando por fin puso los pies en tierra firme miró a todos lados para encontrar a los chicos.

Mientras Stear y Archie se abrían paso entre la muchedumbre, Candy miró al frente y vio como los dos corrían hacia ella, ni corta ni perezosa, corrió para acortar la distancia. Se rencontraron con un gran abrazo grupal, gritos y saltos de los tres muchachos; Stear traía un nuevo invento que había fabricado para la bienvenida de Candy.

Era una pistola cargada con confeti, una salva para celebrar la llegada a Inglaterra de la pequeña heredera de los Andley aunque a algunos les doliera.

Como siempre no funcionó, Archie se agarraba la cara para no demostrar la vergüenza, Candy se sentía en casa.

-Stear no te preocupes, debe ser la humedad.

-Cierto eso debe ser, antes de salir del colegio te juro Candy que esto funcionaba.- mientras revisaba el arma por todos lados.

-Te lo dije hermanito, tus inventos al final nunca funcionan.- Archie tomaba a Candy de un brazo y la dirigía rumbo al carruaje.

En ese mismo instante sonó una explosión, al voltear Stear se encontraba lleno de confeti y humo le salía de su cabello, con cara de "Yo no sé que es lo que salió mal".

La risa les ganó a los tres chicos, George los observaba dentro del carruaje.

-Archie deberías ayudar a Stear con sus inventos, algún día puede salir mal herido.-

-Y tú pequeña con quien crees que practica eh?- los dos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

Archie aprovechó para tomarla en brazos y girarla en el aire, un par de ojos seguían de cerca aquel trio de jovencitos.

-Sigan burlándose de mi, ya los quiero ver cuando gane algún premio por mis grandes inventos.- Agregó Stear, firme y solemne, cosa que hizo que Candy y Archie se detuvieran y parasen de reír. Lo miraron pero estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas, que contagiaron al pobre inventor frustrado. Los tres terminaron exhaustos. En ese instante entre ellos apareció Terry. Candy quedó muda, Archie se puso a la defensiva, con los puños arriba en señal de amenaza.

-Candy quisiera hablar contigo.- Miró de reojo al inventor y al castaño.- Pero a solas.

-Quien te crees que eres! Que molestas a Candy…- Stear lo tomó de los hombros.

-Archie hermano, se conocen, déjalos hablar, vamos al carruaje.- Lo empujó por la espalda, Archie se negaba, pero a regañadientes obedeció.

Cuando hubieron subido al carro, Terry procedió a hablar con Candy. Ella estaba nerviosa no quería problemas.

-Pecosa, yo no sé como decir esto…- estaba nervioso.

-Terry creo que antes de bajar quedó todo claro, y espero entiendas que no me gustan las despedidas tristes, dejémoslo hasta acá.

-Pero Candy, déjame explicarte que…

-Shhh, Terry por favor, no lo hagas más difícil- La rubia se giro sobre sus talones y camino tres pasos, volvió la cara y lo vio ahí de pie, con el semblante sombrío – Adiós Terrence hasta siempre.- Continuo caminando casi corriendo hacia el carruaje.

Él no se quiso conformar y la siguió, apresuró el paso hasta que la alcanzo la tomó por un brazo. Candy se sorprendió, lo miró atónita, los ojos de Terry desprendían chispas, las respiraciones de ambos eran irregulares e intensas.

-Candy. Malditamente te estas acostumbrando a entregar tú la última palabra.- Le sonrió de medio lado.- Te informo que aquí el que habla al último soy yo.

La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, por la acción a Candy se le escapó un jadeo, Terry sintió que la sangre se le subía y le destapaba la tapa de los sesos.

Estaban una vez más cara a cara, nariz con nariz, una boca sobre la otra. Terry suavemente susurró sobre los labios de ella;

-Este beso te lo dejo hasta el día en que no volvamos a ver, y te juro que será más pronto de lo que imaginas.-

El cuerpo de Candy se estremeció por completo, el beso fue suave, tierno y demandante, ella pudo jurar que media alma fue succionada y se iba junto a él con aquel beso. Perdieron el sentido del tiempo y el pudor, eran solo ellos dos, se separaron para tomar aire, Terry se separó de ella.

-Candy creo que es hora que abordes tu carruaje, el elegante se desborda, no creo que tu tutor pueda sostenerlo por más tiempo. – Una risa sarcástica brotó de sus labios, había provocado a Archie, le había demostrado de quien era ahora Candy, si se soltaba de los brazos de George y Stear lo mataba, Terry supo los sentimientos del elegante por Candice.

-Oh! Archie! – Candy corrió al carruaje.

-Me quieres explicar que demonios fue eso Candice White Andley! – Archie estaba desquiciado, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

-Hermano, no exijas a Candy en estos momentos, y mide tus palabras, es una dama y cuando se instale por fin en el colegio, nos contará todo con lujo de detalles, ¿Cierto querida Candy? – Stear miraba a la rubia dulcemente.

-Cierto Stear! Con calma y tiempo…

-Que tiempo ni que calma, ese bastarde me las va a pagar.- Archie aún se retorcía bajo los brazos de George.

-Silencio Archie! No quiero un comentario más- El señor Johnson lo sacudió.- Nos esperan en el San Pablo, andando!- Archie se escabulló dentro del carruaje y sacudió sus ropas, le dirigió una mirada de furia a Candy y cerró los ojos durante todo el viaje.

-No te preocupes Candy ya se le va a pasar.- Stear le palmeó una mano a la rubia y le cerró un ojo.

Candy observaba por la ventanilla del carruaje, las construcciones antiguas, fortalezas y castillos y pensaba:

-Si Terry es un noble, hijo de un duque, debe vivir en un castillo, como los príncipes de los cuentos.- tan solo la idea la hizo suspirar.

Un automóvil de los primeros de la época, le dio alcance al carruaje, Candy se sorprendió al ver que era Terry el que lo conducía, al verla le guiñó un ojo y le regaló una sonrisa de esas que le encantaban a ella, subió la velocidad y desapareció tras una nube de polvo.

-Será verdad que lo veré antes de lo que me lo puedo imaginar?.

* * *

><p>Acá estoy de vuelta queridas mias! gracias por el apoyo, por sus palabras en el grupo facebook, sus rewiuses, gracias por aguantarme tanto tiempo! espero que me den tiempo...tengo tantas cosillas que hacer a diario, pero les prometo no dejar botado este fic...espero les guste y sea de su agrado lo que lean aqui! tambien espero y recibo de ustedes ideas y reclamos...besos a todas y en especial a mis bellas Nueras de Eleonor...este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes...y dejenme escribir! no me distraigan jajajajaja abrazos y besos Muack...las espero en mi grupo facebook y sus hermosos rewiuses que son mi alimento jajajajaja...no me dejen pasar hambre :)<p>

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction salido de mi imaginación tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**

en facebook busquen este grupo

**Tamy White Fanfiction "punto" net (Candy Candy)  
><strong>

asi tal cual pero el punto es un punto como acá no se pueden poner puntos ustedes saben es el ( **.** )

E S P E R O S U S R E W I U S E S...


	7. Cap 7 Reencuentros y desencuentros

**Capitulo 7 : Reencuentros y desencuentros.**

La nueva vida en el Real Colegio San Pablo, no había comenzado de muy buena manera, desde que George le informo a Candy que debería dejar a Clin interno en el zoológico de Londres, pasando por el intento de asesinato que fue víctima el pobre coatí tratando de escapar del carruaje y de su destino. Además de el bochornoso incidente que sufrió en la entrevista previa a su internación en el colegio, con la madre superiora y la hermana Margaret, queriendo pasar por una estola de piel natural a Clin, que fué la gran idea de Stear.

Definitivamente había comenzado con el pie izquierdo su estadía en el colegio, ahora se encontraba mirando por el ventanal del cuarto que le fue asignado, el sol ya se había escondido y se podía vislumbrar un edificio en frente de las mismas características; grandes ventanales cada uno con su respectivo balcón, aproximadamente era un edificio de 3 pisos, un pequeño bosque los separaba uno del otro, algunos ventanales se observaban con luz, la curiosidad la mataba, pero era muy tarde para salir a curiosear, dejaría las preguntas para algún paseo que le dieran por la mañana.

Estaba pensando que seria de su pequeño amigo Clin, desde que huyó de la oficina de la Hermana Grey, no había tenido noticias de él, esperaba también tener noticias del pequeño por la mañana, cuando la puerta de su pieza fue golpeada, rápidamente fue a ver quien la buscaba; era una chica de lentes y cabellos castaños, su voz era suave y pausada, muy compuesta, una típica damita del San Pablo.

-Buenas noches, me presento soy tu vecina Patricia O'Brien si quieres puedes llamarme Patty - La chica inclinó su cabeza casi haciendo una reverencia, a Candy le causó mucha gracia.

-Buenas noches, mi vecina dices? .- Candy la miró desconcertada.

-Bueno tu vecina de habitación.- Las dos rieron por el comentario.

-Cierto! .- Dijo Candy rascándose la cabeza.- Disculpa Patty pero el viaje y ciertos sucesos acontecidos tienen mi cabeza dando vueltas.- La rubia le dedico una sonrisa a la castaña de lentes.

-Perdón si te molesto…disculpa no se si me dijiste tu nombre?

-Oh si, mi nombre es Candice White Ardley.- Candy imitó la reverencia que Patty había hecho al entrar en la habitación.

-Mucho gusto Candice.- La rubia la interrumpió.

-Candy, llámame Candy.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno Candy siento que seremos muy buenas amigas.

-Tengo la misma sensación.- Las dos rieron de buena gana, Candy la invitó a tomar asiento en un sillón que adornaba la habitación, Candy por su parte se acomodó en su cama, le preguntaría algunas cosas a Patty para ir acostumbrándose al colegio.

-Patty tengo una duda, dime que es ese edificio que está atravesando el bosque, aquel lleno de ventanales que se ve enfrente.

-Bueno aquel es el dormitorio de los varones, está estrictamente prohibido para nosotras frecuentar ese sector.

-Mmmm, sabes Patty, mis primos Stear y Archie están allí, y me gustaría hacerles una visita, además de contarles como me fue en la entrevista con la Madre superiora.

Patty se había puesto blanca como una hoja y se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito. Candy se paró de un brinco y se arrodillo para ver que le pasaba.

-Patricia, que te sucede.-

-Candy estás loca! No puedes ir al sector de los varones, está prohibido! Te pueden expulsar del colegio si te encuentran merodeando por allá!- Patty le sostuvo las manos e hizo prometer a Candy que no se iría a pasear por el edificio de los varones, y para que la rubia se quedara tranquila, Patricia le ofreció para darle un paseo por las instalaciones de las habitaciones de niñas. Candy acepto, pero ya vería como hacer para poder llegar hasta los muchachos, con la ayuda de Patty o sin ella.

Así fue como salieron las dos por el pasillo principal de las habitaciones que conducía a un gran hall de acceso, a la izquierda estaba la biblioteca, al lado estaba la sala de reuniones y esparcimiento, donde estaba permitido conversar y hacer labores de entretención como coser, bordar o tejer, y en frente el comedor. Candy estaba embelesada por lo lujoso y amplio de las instalaciones, también asombrada por la pulcritud, todo relucía como un espejo, las chicas que se paseaban a esa hora por las habitaciones en común, se movían con agilidad y gracia, nadie corría o juguetiaba, menos un grito, todo era silencioso.

-Patty y es obligación que susurremos?

-Candy no es susurrar, si no que ocupar un tono moderado de nuestra voz, es de mala educación hablar demasiado fuerte, no es propio de una dama.

-Oh, ya entiendo, entonces sigamos susurrando.- Candy le cerró un ojo a Patty y sacó la lengua, las dos se rieron de la pequeña broma de la rubia. Fue en ese momento en que Eliza Leagan hizo entrada en la sala con un sequito de chicas que venían tras de ella.

-Vaya, Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!.- Eliza le envió una mirada asesina a Candy.

-Hola Eliza, como estas?- los nervios traicionaron a Candy, las palabras casi no le salieron.

-Se conocen?- Preguntó Patty, acomodándose los anteojos.

-Claro que la conozco! Yo las presento; Ella es Candice Ardley la nueva adquisición del clan Ardley, es adoptada viene de un orfanato de mala muerte en Norteamérica, fue empleada en mi casa y atendía el establo, estuvo en mi hogar hasta que me robó una joya, pero no sé bajo que engaños fue adoptada por la familia Ardley, ahora intenta ser una dama, pero querida, déjame decirte que solo serás una dama de establo.- Las amigas de Eliza reían con ella y la apuntaban con los dedos, la llamaban dama de establo, la rodeaban y se tapaban las narices como si oliera. Candy se sintió tan humillada, los ojos se le hicieron agua, la garganta tenía un nudo y no podía hablar.

-Eliza!...Como…Como puedes tratarme así!.- Un hilo de voz salió por su boca.

-Que como puedo tratarte así…Aún no te perdono que hayas matado a Anthony!.- Ahora los murmullos eran más altos, se escuchaba como las chicas susurraban que había matado a alguien.-

-Yo no lo Maté!- Gritó desesperada.-Fue un accidente, un maldito accidente!- sollozaba desesperada, mientras las imágenes de Anthony cayendo del caballo se repetían en su mente, escuchaba el eco del grito que profirió el pobre al ir cayendo.

-Digas lo que digas para mi eres una asesina! Yo no sé como el Real Colegio San Pablo te acogió, eres una sucia ladrona, hueles a estiércol y mataste a mi Anthony.- Eliza se dio media vuelta, los ojos le brillaban, había conseguido lo que quería, ninguna muchacha se acercaría a Candy, tarde o temprano, la huérfana abandonaría la academia, los desplantes y desprecios de las chicas y pronto el de los chicos, de eso se encargaría Neal.

-Vamos chicas, dejemos este despojo solo, no quiero que pronto nos contagiemos el olor a establo…Patty vamos, no te conviene que te vean en compañía de esta huérfana.

-Si Eliza.- Patricia miró a Candy que había quedado como en un transe, los ojos verdes de la rubia estaban anegados de lágrimas, la vista perdida en el horizonte, pero era más fuerte el que dirán, aunque le preocupaba la chica nueva, tenia que obedecer al resto.

Más tardé recostada sobre su cama, Candy ya mas calmada, después de un baño y con su camisa de dormir, meditaba lo sucedido este día, el desembarco, el rencuentro con los chicos, la acalorada despedida con Terry, la perdida de Clin, el mal rato con la hermana Grey, la bienvenida de Eliza, la chica de lentes…en ese momento suena la puerta. Candy se levanta y atiende.

-Hola Candy…disculpa lo de hace un rato, pero este…tu sabes, Eliza…

-Si lo entiendo Patty, Eliza es Eliza, y aún me falta Neal…pero que deseas a esta hora Patty.- Candy aun de pie junto a la puerta

-Este, la hermana Grey me mando a informar que por la mañana a la misa debemos asistir con el uniforme diario.-

-Uniforme diario?.- Candy no había recordado el uniforme.

-Candy en el closet a los pies de tu cama, están colgados dos uniformes, uno formal y el otro de uso diario, el negro formal, el blanco uso diario, me comprendes Candice?-

-Oh, por supuesto, ahora si me queda claro…Algo más Patty? que el día de hoy ha sido largo y estoy muy cansada.- Candy dio un bostezo y estiró los brazos.

-No Candy, eso es todo, hasta mañana.- Patricia agachó la cabeza y se dio vuelta.

-Hasta mañana Patty, nos vemos en misa.- La chica de lentes no le volvió el rostro, siguió hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Candy apagó las luces, se metió en la cama, cerró los ojos, y no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba dormida.

Por la mañana, se levantó de un brinco, recordó que estaba en el colegio, la misa, el uniforme, Eliza!…Corrió hasta el baño, se dio un salpicada en la cara, se cepilló el cabello, luego corrió hasta el closet, sacó el uniforme blanco, y se lo calzó, se miró al espejo, se encontró primorosa, se amarró la última coleta y le lanzó un beso al reflejo. Por fin sentía que todo había pasado, ya nada más malo podría pasarle, Eliza era una peste conocida junto a Neal, para eso tenia a Archie y a Stear, estaba decidida, nada podría dañarla.

Bajó corriendo por el pasillo, hacia el patio central con dirección a la iglesia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los chicos y chicas iban vestidos todos de negro, debía ser una equivocación! Patty le dijo que…Patty! Seguramente esto era obra de Eliza, como la odiaba, pero la hermana María siempre le decía, la otra mejilla Candy, la otra mejilla!, que aquello ya la estaba cansando. De frente a ella venían Stear y Archie a su encuentro.

-Candy, que haces vestida de uniforme diario. A misa se va con el uniforme formal.- Señaló Stear.

-Déjala hermano, Candy se ve bien con el uniforme diario o formal, demás esta decir que hoy estas hermosa gatita.-Archie la abrazó para confortarla, había visto la pena y la vergüenza asomar en sus ojos.

Pero nadie había notado que los estaban espiando tras los arboles, un par de zafiros centellantes de celos estaban observando la situación, la había visto venir por el pasillo, quiso interceptarla para hablar antes de entrar a misa, pero el estirado se había adelantado, y ahora la estaba abrazando y tocando, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Archie es mejor que dejes a Candy, ahí viene la hermana Grey con el sacerdote a dar inicio a la misa.- A regaña dientes Archie dejó a Candy, aun así, la rubia escondía el rostro en los hombros de él.

-Señorita Ardley, que significa que no esté usando el uniforme correspondiente?- La superiora le llamó la atención.

-Hermana Grey, lo siento, me confundí yo…- La Madre superiora le envió una mirada congelante.

-Por está vez lo dejaré pasar, es usted nueva y no estas informada, pero la próxima vez, señorita Ardley no seré tan benevolente…y señor Cornwell evite las demostraciones de afecto en publico, no son bien vistas y usted como alumno antiguo tiene en conocimiento que están totalmente prohibidas tales conductas en nuestra santa institución, me ha entendido señor Cornwell?- ni siquiera lo había mirado la superiora había seguido su camino junto al sacerdote.

- Si hermana Grey.- dijo Archie compungido, Stear evitaba soltar una carcajada, y Candy ya no podía más con la cara de vergüenza, medio colegio estaba observando por lo ocurrido, primero el uniforme, ahora las demostraciones impúdicas de cariño en pleno patio…Oh George llévame de vuelta a América! Pensaba Candy.

Terry se paseaba en medio del bosque, quería pelear, quería golpear, todo estaba bien, había ido su padre a dejarlo esa misma mañana, habían tenido una audiencia extraordinaria con la Hermana Grey, para restituirlo en el colegio, la superiora estaba encantada, ellas no lo habían corrido, Terrence había escapado, y con las donaciones de su padre el duque, siempre sería bien recibido, las puertas del San Pablo estaban abiertas para él.

De todas maneras el duque había puesto en regla a Terry, no quería una queja más, si había vuelto al colegio y a la mansión, debía cumplir como un Grandchester, y el próximo duque en línea, pero si no era así, estaba advertido que el próximo paso sería la Real Armada Británica. Terry quiso rezongar, pero el duque ya había emprendido camino. La hermana Grey le indicó que debía concurrir en unos minutos a la iglesia central para la misa mañanera, Terry la observo de pies a cabeza y siguió su camino, ahora debía encontrar a la pecosa y darle la gran noticia. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, la encontró recibiendo consuelo en los brazos de Archival Cornwell, el estirado, elegante y arrogante que siempre se le atravesaba en el camino, años de conocerlo, años de peleas en los pasillos y en el patio del colegio, ahora osaba poner sus asquerosas americanas manos sobre Candy! Y ella muy bien que se dejaba. Todas la mujeres eran iguales, al parecer todas eran como su madre.

La misa había comenzado, Candy se encontraba sentada en la quinta fila en el lado derecho donde estaban solo las chicas, al costado izquierdo estaban los varones, no estaba permitido compartir entre ellos dentro del templo. En América estaba acostumbrada a asistir a reuniones litúrgicas, en el hogar de Pony había sido criada bajo la estricta doctrina católica, bajo la tutela de la señorita Pony y la hermana María…pero esta misa llevaba mas de una hora y el sacerdote no se cansaba de hablar, los parpados le pesaban, pero no quería cerrarlos porque sabía que se quedaría dormida y Eliza y sus amigas estaban con la vista pegada sobre ella, en caso de que cometiera algún error, ellas la acusarían con alguna hermana y lo más seguro es que buscaría un buen lio. No pasó mucho tiempo de aquellos pensamientos, cuando las grandes puertas de la catedral se abrieron estrepitosamente, el sacerdote paró su sermón en el mismo momento que todo el alumnado se ponía de pie para observar al causante de tal estrepitosa entrada a misa. Los chicos susurraban y comentaban, a la hermana Grey casi le dio un desmayo, entre otras hermanas la sujetaron para que no cayera al suelo, Candy no podía ver que o quien estaba provocando aquel revuelo, lo bueno era que no solo ella aquel día había cometido un error o el día anterior, con esto seguro que se olvidaban de Clin y del vestido informal que había usado para ir a misa.

-Llegas tarde Terry.- Hablo el sacerdote.- Por favor en silencio busca un asiento y no hagas más ruido.- Espetó el prelado, con una mirada asesina hacía el muchacho.

-Uhhhh, jajajajaja.- Terry se río siguió caminando hasta llegar a la segunda banca, donde se subió y se sentó sobre el respaldo, venía con el uniforme desarreglado, el pelo largo y alborotado, la camisa desabotonada hasta el tercer botón, la chaquetilla sin abrochar y el corbatín desanudado.

-No te rías Terrence Grandchester.- Gritó la hermana Grey desde los brazos de dos hermanas.- Retírate en este mismo momento, si no, si no…

-Si no que? Hermana Grey, me espera en su despacho?, veo que ya hice el día!- Se volvió a reír a carcajadas, mientras hacia una inspección sobre las bancas de las chicas.

-Terry por favor deja que termine con la misa en paz, retírate y mas tarde hablamos.-Dijo el sacerdote.

-Miro a estos chicos rezando, fingiendo humildad y modestia, y me pregunto en que realmente están pensando, quizás en el cigarrillo que se han de fumar después de misa, o de la chica que engatusaran tras un árbol en el bosque?...

-Terry vete! Vete!.- La hermana Grey le gritaba.

-No se preocupe me voy enseguida, Yo no he venido aquí a rezar.

-Y entonces a que viniste.- Le espetó la Hermana Grey.

-Vine a dormir una siesta, pero veo que están todas las bancas ocupadas, Me voy!.-

Terry comenzó a caminar para salir del templo, mirando para todos lados, buscando su objetivo, hasta que divisó a Candy entremedio del resto de las chicas.

-Dios perdónalo!.-Le grito el Padre.

-Feliz plegaria a todos los inocentes.-Hizo una reverencia, se voltio hacia la rubia la miró y le sonrió, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza diciendo te espero allá afuera, Candy dio vuelta la cara, la rabia se la comía por dentro, estúpido mentiroso.

La hermana Grey cayó al suelo desmayada, el padre terminó la misa unos minutos después, pidiendo que todo el alumnado rezara en nombre de Terrence Grandchester, para que Dios perdonara sus pecados.

La entrada triunfal de Terry Grandchester era la comidilla del descanso en los patios del colegio, nadie estaba ajeno al escandalo de aquel riquillo aristócrata de Londres. Candy por su parte no quería que se le cruzara por su camino, se sentía herida, usada, engañada. Porque la había hecho creer que no se verían mas, o por lo menos por un tiempo, que hacía ahí! Ahora estaba segura que este año no sería uno de los más fáciles, estaba Eliza y sus serpientes, Neal que gracias a la divina providencia no se había cruzado en su camino y ahora el Arrogante, insolente, y rebelde de Terry Grandchester se cruzaba en su camino y eso, no era para nada bueno.

La rubia decidió retirarse del bullicio que provocaban las habladurías de los chicos y chicas por los pasillos y patios del colegio, algunas chicas, la mayoría la miraban feo, y la apuntaba y se reían por lo bajo, todo gracias a las intrigas de Eliza, siguió un sendero que la llevó directo al pequeño bosque que separaba los dormitorios, en ese momento entre unos matorrales apareció Clin.

-Clin! Apareciste, yo que te he buscado tanto!.- Candy se acercó pero Clin corrió lejos de ella, ni corta ni perezosa, Candy corrió tras su coatí. Después de pasar por unos arboles cerrados y mucha vegetación, se abrió hacia un claro donde nacía una colina con un gran árbol. Candy quedó de pie maravillada con la boca abierta, Clin la esperaba a los pies del árbol.

-Esto querías que viera Clin!- Candy poco a poco comenzó a avanzar admirando el paisaje.

-Es hermoso Clin, ya encontraste un nuevo hogar!- Candy comenzó a trepar por el árbol hasta llegar a una rama muy alta, en donde Clin tenía su madriguera.

-Tienes mucha comida eh!...sabes amigo, voy a seguir tu ejemplo, haré de esto una nueva experiencia, trataré de sentirme en casa, no me importa lo que Eliza o Neal hagan o digan de mi, tengo a Stear y Archie, y por supuesto a ti…-Clin la observaba.

Candy por fin dio un vistazo a la panorámica que se le ofrecía desde arriba del árbol, se miraba toda la ciudad, los edificios y casas típicas de Londres, arriba del árbol, el viento golpeando su rostro se sintió como en casa.

-Sabes Clin, la llamaré la segunda colina de Pony! Y cuando tenga algún problema o necesite conectarme con América vendré hasta acá, este será nuestro lugar, solos tu y yo…Que te parece Clin?.-

-Creo que yo la vi primero!- Terry estaba apoyado sobre el árbol de espaldas, al parecer había escuchado la conversación de Candy y Clin.

-Que haces acá, cretino arrogante- Candy le lanzó una nuez de las que había juntado Clin en su madriguera.

-Y ese es el recibimiento que me das Pecosa, yo que te he extrañado todos estos días?- Terry la veía desde abajo.

-Y que quieres, me mentiste, no me dijiste que vendría a este colegio me…

-Yo dije que nos veríamos mas temprano que tarde…y aquí estoy pecosa o tienes algún problema, estoy interrumpiendo algún plan con alguien en este colegio?.- Terry le sonreía desde abajo.

-No voy a contestar tus estupideces Terry Grandchester, desde hoy olvida que me conoces, olvida todo lo que hemos pasado, yo no existo para ti tu no existes para mi.- Candy le hablaba mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Baja pecosa, baja y dime todo aquello mirándome a los ojos.

-Que no! Vete de aquí! No te quiero ver!

-Muy bien, me voy, pero no me pidas que te olvide, no lo podría hacer, además nunca olvidaría tus besos, ni el sabor de ellos.-

-Cállate Terry! No vuelvas a repetir eso!.-Candy se tapó la cara con las manos, la vergüenza la invadió en ese instante.- No quiero escucharte más.- Pero se dio cuenta que ya estaba sola, Terry había desaparecido entre la vegetación, respiró más aliviada, y después de un momento, bajó del árbol, se despidió de Clin y volvió hacia el patío principal, en pocos momentos comenzaría la primera clase.

* * *

><p>Mis niñas hermosas, mil disculpas, se que me he demorado un montón, pero pasaron varias cosas en mi vida, nada grave pero hicieron que me retrasara, espero que el capitulo nuevo les guste, y espero pronto poder subir uno nuevo y también adaptrancribirles algunas otras para que se entretengan. Gracias por tus rewiuses tan lindos, por esperarme, por re leer mientras me esperan, las llevo a todas dentro de mi corazón :P, y para algunas chicas que me preguntaban por mi grupo de facebook lo tengo privado porque hace un tiempo algunas tontitas me molestaron, pero si podemos arreglarlo por interno si me envían un mensaje privado, que ya lo he hecho con algunas. Besos y abrazos, recuerden que no las olvido solo es poco tiempo, y las estaré sorprendiendo con algunos mini fics, libros adaptados y tengo una historia en desarrollo pero hasta que no la tenga lista no la lanzo, pero siempre estoy pensando en sorprenderlas y no las voy a dejar a medio camino...no lo olviden!<p>

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction salido de mi imaginación tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**

** S...**


End file.
